Lex Luther Saga (Part-3)
by historyBuff2000
Summary: This Is Part-3 Of My Lex Luther Saga
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Kim Possible Crossover

(Part-3/Lex Luther Saga)

By: HistoryBuff2000

Summery: Drakken And DNAmy Enters The Buffy Universe With A HenchCo Army. And The Team Learns That The Lex Luther They Had In Prison Was A Clone. Causing Them To Continue To Search For The Real Lex.

(Disclaimer: See Part-1 Of This Story)

(Chapter-1)

It has been a year and a half since Lex Luther was recaptured and sent to the new Prison Pacifica, Lionel and Martha moved back to Smallville to raise their girls. Sam and Robin returned to the Missouri school to get things up and running. Shego and Heather were just overjoyed with Molly being the new addition to their family. Faith and Buffy were just happy that they could return to a near normal life, so they thought.

(Shego's Home Universe)

Dr. Drakken had just escaped from Prison with DNAmy. The two were now being hunted by GJ (Global Justice) and marked for termination. They were now in a secret base setting up a Laser Device to break through the Dimensional Barrier.

Drakken looked down on the event room floor, "Amy move the Laser Tip two degrees to the left."

Amy reached up and moved the Laser's Tip, "Hows that?"

Drakked looked at his readings, "That'll do it."

DNAmy joined Drakken in the control room, "Won't GJ find us when you activate that Laser?"

Drakken smiled, "Of course, but by the time they get here we'll be long gone."

Amy looked at Drakkens readings, "Hey isn't this the Dimensional where Shego and the others went?"

Drakken nodded, "The one and the same."

DNAmy looked at him, "She's been gone for almost Twenty years."

Drakken looked up, "Twenty years our time. But from the readings I got from GJ, it's only been five years there."

DNAmy looked at Drakken as if he lost it right there, "GJ had declared them dead."

Draken sighed, "I know, but they also got word that they're alive."

DNAmy sat in a chair next to Drakken, "What do you plan on doing when you get there?"

Drakken smiled, "I plan on getting Shego back on my side and then use the army I'm taking to rule that Dimension."

DNAmy smiled, "Can I go?"

Drakken looked at DNAmy, "Only if you do as I say."

DNAmy stood, "Agreed."

Drakken turned to the control panel, "Then lets get started."

For the next several hours The two worked to make the adjustment for the activation of the Laser.

Drakken sat back, "There everything is complete."

DNAmy turned, "When do we leave?"

Drakken looked at his watch, "Now, Activate the Dimensional Laser."

Seconds later the Laser fired creating a Dimensional rip.

KpKpKpKpKpKPKpKP

At another unknown location Wade was looking at Hego, Mego, the WEgo Twins, and Jim and Tim Possible, "It's going to take a bit of time to get the new Trans-Dimensional Laser built, so go ahead and do what you need to do."

Hego smiled, "Thanks Wade."

Wade nodded, "No problem."

KpKpKpKPKPKPkPKP

Global Justice Headquarters

Location: Classified

Director/Doctor Elizabeth "Betty' Director looked at Agent William 'Will' Du, "How long before the new Trans-Dimensional Laser is built?"

Will sighed as he folded his arms, "Since we're having to start from scratch, it's going to take a year to two years at best."

Betty Director nodded, "Good, the moment it's complete. We will cross over and arrest the fugitives. While at the same time conquer that Dimension."

Will just smiled and went to work.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Buffy's universe, Shego was sitting at home playing some games with Kimmy and Molly. She sat there smiling when she remembered something she needed to talk to Buffy and Faith about. She picked up her cell, "Hey Faith are you and Buffy busy?...(Not right now, why?)...Well I need to talk to you and Buffy about an idea I have for the Security of the schools...(Sure can...u...ov...)...Hey Faith your breaking up let me"...

Just then a loud clap of thunder was heard. Everyone at the school was gathering outside to see where it came from. Just then noise was being heard from the soccer field. Faith, Buffy and Shego told everyone to stay where they are. The three went to the field as they got there they seen what was clearly a Dimensional Rip. Just then a tank with markings that Faith and Buffy never seen before came through flowed by more tanks and other vehicles of every type.

Faith looked at the markings, "I never seen markings like those before."

Shego sighed and closed her eyes, "I have and I prayed I would never see them again."

Faith and Buffy looked at Shego.

Buffy walked up to her friend, "How do you know who they are?"

Shego looked at the ground, "My old boss hired from them regularly."

Faith looked at Shego, "Who are they?"

Shego turned away from the field, "Their name is HenchCo, and they hire out to anybody with money."

Faith looked at the army coming through the Rip when she remembered something, "I remember a company here called HenchCo, it never got off the ground."

Shego snorted, "Back home it became a huge business. When I turned to a life of crime I almost went to work for them, but Drakken beat them to the punch."

For the next three hours as the army came through the Rip, Shego continued tell Faith and Buffy about HenchCo.

Faith smiled at Shego, "So Drakken hired them as Security even though he had you?"

Shego smiled, "Yes, but..." Just then a vehicle came through carrying two people Shego never wanted to see again. Shego seen them, "Damn-it no."

Faith looked at the field and the last vehicle that came through, "You know those two?"

Shego gritted her teeth, "You can say that. That blue colored man is my former boss Drakken and the other person with him, her name is DNAmy. And if they're here then you can expect trouble on a grand scale."

Faith grabbed Shego and Buffy by the their arms and pulled them towards the Main Building, "We know the soccer field isn't on the Security System. Cause if it was all hell would have broken loose."

Buffy looked at Faith, "What do you have planned?"

Faith looked at Buffy, "For now we need to call everyone in and have a meeting."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two hours later with everyone in the meeting room Faith stood up, "Ok people listen up, this morning me, Buffy and Shego watched as an army of came through a Dimensional Rip. This army had marking of a group called HenchCo. Now, as you all know a group here in our universe also called HenchCo tried to start up but if fell through."

Faith looked at Shego, "I'm gonna turn this meeting over to Shego."

Shego stood and pulled a cover off two large picture, "If you're all wondering who these people are the blue person is my former boss Dr. Drew Lipsky AKA Dr. Drakken. When I worked for him most of the plans he came up with were busted by my Kimmy when she was an adult. But most of the time I always held back some so she could succeed. The other is a woman called DNAmy. DNAmy is a Genetics Expert she can cross the DNA of what ever she wants and creat a monster that will scare the holy shit out of ya, trust me I know first hand. She once crossed a scorpion with a lizard and she created a monster that took me Dr. Drakken and Kimmy three weeks and the deaths of eighty people to destroy it."

Buffy raised her hand, "If she can create such creatures, why is Drakken with her?"

Shego sighed, "Before me and Kimmy came here, he began to fund her research."

Heather sat back looking dumb founded, "Can anyone say WACO?"

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway when it comes to DNAmy, be very careful. And when it comes to HenchCo those guys are so dense they can barely tie their own shoes. But don't let that fool ya. They can be very dangerous when the situation call for it. And this time it looks like Drakken just might succeed in taking over the world with the man power he has. I gonna pass out these photos of Drakken and DNAmy. Please study them and keep them with you until they're either captured and put in Prison at Pacifica or they're dead." Shego looked at Faith and nodded.

Faith stood. "Ok people lest study the pictures and meet back here in two days for a planning meeting. We owe this to Shego for all that she's done for us. So lets get busy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter-2)

Two days later everyone had returned to the meeting room to start putting the plans on the table on how to take down Drakken and DNAmy. Faith had Shego take care of the meeting.

Shego looked around and sighed, "Ok gang, as we all know Drakken maybe a bumbling idiot but he ain't stupid. Yesterday we had two recon teams to check out these two areas. From the activity we believe he's in the process of building a serect base in both places.

Heather raised her hand, "Why don't we just destroy his bases?"

Shego giggled. "First there's nothing illegal about having a secret base. If there was then we would be out of business. And second he hasn't broken any laws yet. The best we can do is just keep an eye open. And the best news is DNAmy is gonna have a very hard time getting her hands on the Genetic Equipment she'll need to create her monsters."

Faith leaned forward, "I did some research on the equipment she'll need. Most of it is tagged and listed with the Government. So if any of the equipment is bought, we're gonna know who bought it and where it's goin'. It's not illegal to have it, just damn near impossible to get. So to get it she's gonna be filling out so much paperwork she'll be dead and buried before she gets any of it."

Everyone in the room laughed cause they knew it was true. If it wasn't for the work they do for the Government, Tara, Willow and the Charmed Ones wouldn't have the equipment they use.

Shego smiled, "So..."

Before she could go any further the girl from the Main Desk called, (Mrs. Lehane there's an odd blue looking man at the Main Gate)...No problem let him enter and have Security team five there for extra Security...(Yes ma'am)..."

Faith looked at everyone, "It seems Dr. Drakken want to speak with us."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpkp

Twenty minutes later Drakken was sitting in a room with two of the biggest women since Warmonga. He was about to ask where Shego was when the door opened and Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather walked in. Faith looked at the Guards and had them leave without saying a word. Once the Guards were gone Shego was the first to speak. "Well hello Drew or should I call you Dr. Drakken?"

Drakken gave a small smile, "Drew is fine, you're looking well."

Shego smiled, "Having three children tends to keep a person in shape."

Drakken smiled, "And where's Kim Possible?, I figured she would be here."

Shego leaned forward, "It's a long story so lets cut out the pleasentries. What are you doing her? And what do you want?"

Drakken looked at Shego, "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm here for you and to take over the world?"

Shego smile, "Ladies It just hit me like a runaway Mac Truck. Drakken's not only here to find me and take over the world. He's here cause he's on the run from GJ (Global Justice)."

Drakken leaned forward, "That's right and if me, DNAmy and the army I have hadn't come through the Rip. We would be dead."

Shego snorted, "In prison yes, dead no. GJ isn't that way."

Drakken laughed, "If you only knew."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Drakken leaned forward, "Three years after you the Possible women and Ron Stoppable and his mother disappeared GJ implemented Plan-7."

Suddenly all the color drained from Shego's face as she backed up and fell into a chair.

Heather caught her and helped her into the chair, "Shego, are you ok?"

Faith looked at Shego and took her hands into hers, "Shego what's Plan-7?"

Shego looked at Faith and the others, "If you thought what we seen on the DVD that Wade sent us was terrifying, Plan-7 is worse."

Buffy shook her head, "What's Plan-7?"

Shego sighed, "Plan-7 is the order that declares complete and total Martial Law, which gives GJ complete and total control of the Government. When that happens all GJ Agents are brought in for their orders, their orders are to put to death all criminals such as Drakken and DNAmy and the army of HenchCo they brought with them. No Trial, nothing. They are to be shot on site."

Faith looked at Drakken, "So they decided to kill anyone associated with organized crime?"

Drakken nodded.

Shego looked at Drakken, "It's good to know you and those who came with you escaped. But what do you want now?"

Drakken smiled, "Straight to the point, you haven't changed."

Heather jumped, "Yes she has, she a good person. She's my wife and mother to our children.

Drakken sneered, "She knows what I meant."

Faith looked at Drakken, "You haven't answered her question, what's the other reason?"

Drakken leaned forward, "There's two other reasons. One I'm here to take over this world and the second is I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine, that's you Shego."

Faith and Heather looked at Drakken But it was Buffy that spoke next, "Just what do you mean Shego's yours?"

Drakken smiled, "Just that I own her lock, stock and barrel. And I've come for what's mine."

Shego looked at her wife and friends, "Back in our home Universe I was in an accident in the Middle East. While recovering I was bought and sold several time before Drakken showed up. When he did he bought me from the Chieftain I was with. He told me he did it to rescue me. But I found out I was wrong."

Buffy smiled, "Well Mr. Lipsky or Drakken, what ever you go by. Shego's a free woman, she can do what ever she wants. And most of all, she's not your property and any court will tell you that. So go back to your hidden base and leave my friend alone."

Heather walked forward, "If you bother my wife again, you'll have to deal with me."

Drakken looked over Heather, "You're much smaller then Kim Possible. I don't think you'll be much of a problem."

Heather looked over the room and found what she was looking for. She brought over to where Drakken was sitting and bent four steel rebars and turned them into a knot. When she was done she leaned into Drakken, "Leave my wife alone."

Drakken was shocked at seeing what this girl did, "I'm done here, just to let you know she will be coming back to me. Good day ladies."

Faith got up and called the main desk, "This is Faith make sure that asshole has safe passage off the grounds. He caused no trouble while he was here so again he is to have safe passage...(Yes Ma'am). Faith looked at Shego and smiled, "Is that asshole always that stuck-up?"

Shego laughed, "Sometimes he's worse. I was hit with some kind of energy beam from a helmet and it turned me good for a while. So Drakken made a plan to get me to turn evil again and called it Operation Gherkin. He did it just so I could open a jar of pickles for him."

They all laughed.

Heather lifted Shego up into her arms, "Well come on mamma, you have a picnic date with four very beautiful girls. And they're gonna make sure you keep that date." Heather looked at Faith and Buffy. "If you two will excuse us we have a picnic to go on."

Faith waved to them as they left, "You know those two were always meant to be together."

Buffy took Faith into her arms, "I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter-3)

It was now a year since Lex was put in Pacifica, Shego and Heather were now enjoying just being mothers to their children. Anne was at their home having fun with her wife and children.

On The Other side of the campus Buffy and Faith were just finishing up on some paper work for the schools when the receptionest entered the office. She waited to be acknowledged.

Faith looked up, "Hey Martha, what's up?"

Martha smiled, "Sorry to interrupt your work, but there's a guy here from the U.S. Bureau Of Prisons."

Buffy and Faith stopped their work and Faith stood, "Please, show him in."

A Few minutes later a Tall strapping man in his fifties entered, "Good afternoon ladies. My name is Jeremiah Carter I'm with the U.S. Bureau Of Prisons. And I regret to inform you that one Alexander (Lex) Luther was killed yesterday"

Faith sat up a bit straighter, "Is his death accidental or murder?"

Carter looked at the papers, "It was marked as murder. Who ever did it tried to make it look like suicide." He passed the papers to Faith.

Faith took a few minutes to read them when she was done she passed them to Buffy, "Take a look the test results."

Buffy eyes grew as she read the results, "These have got to fake?"

Carter sighed, "I wish they were, but they were ran three different times to be sure."

Faith rubbed her face, "Damn, I knew it was to good to be true." Faith stood up and went to a small cooler and pulled out three sodas she gave one to Carter and one to Buffy. She then opened hers and drank half of it on the spot.

Buffy smiled, "You're thinking of something."

Faith giggled, "What gave you that idea? Mr. Carter would you care to stay for a meeting on what you told us?"

Carter closed his soda and put it in his jacket pocket to finish later, "I wish I could, but I'm due in Washington in two days for a meeting at the Justice Department. I thank you for your time and hope to see you all again soon." Carter turned and left.

Faith sat back down and looked at Buffy, "Call everyone and let them know that there's a meeting at..." Faith looked at the clock and it said 11:30 a.m. "..2:00 p.m."

Buffy started making the calls needed.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At 2:30 everyone was in the meeting room.

Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people listen up, this morning we received word that Lex Luther was murdered." Faith expected a few cheers but all there was was silence. "But there's a huge problem that goes with that. The autopsy reveiled that this Lex was a damn Clone."

Shego leaned foward "How can this be a Clone? we destroyed all the Clone Labs." Faith tossed the papers towards every one, "Well it seems we missed one."

Faith leaned on the podium when the receptionist handed her a note.

Faith read the note, "Oh now it's gets even better. The Justice Department received a letter stating that he's meeting up with Dr. Drakken."

Shego leaned back in her chair and moaned as she rubbed her face, "Great, that's all we need. Two assholes joining up to try and take us out and then go for world domination. What's next?"

For several hours they talked about Lex and Drakken's so called alliance. It was about nine p.m. when they heard several loud roars from outside, Buffy looked out the window and then jumped up and down "Yes, they came."

Faith looked at her wife, "Who came?"

Buffy smiled, "A very nice surprise."

Everyone went outside and a few seconds later seven Gargoyles and a Human female landed in front of the group.

Buffy turned to the others, "When I was in New York, I met some very special people that are now our allies. Everyone I want you to meet Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx, Angela, their leader Goliath. And last but not least Goliath's Human wife Elisa Maza. I present you the Gargoyles."

Goliath step forward, "We were in Nevada when Buffy called Elisa and said you had a special problem. So we came right away."

Faith smiled, "Hey the more the better."

With that Faith turned and lead the group back inside to the meeting room.

As they were passing the Main Desk, Goliath looked at the girl sitting there as if she was board, "You do not appear to be afraid of us."

The girl looked at Goliath and sniffed, "This is Sunnydale, where the strange and weird seems normal."

Everyone including the Gargoyles and Elisa Maza laughed.

Just then Bronks walked up to the girls and put his huge head on her lap.

The girl smiled an began giving Bronx some scratchings, "Hey big guy."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

When the group returned to the meeting room Faith leaned to Buffy and whispered, "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

Buffy just smiled and kissed Faith on the cheek.

Faith then walked to the podium, "I can't say I'm surprised to see Gargoyles, but living here in Sunnydale nothing surprises me anymore. So let me be the first to welcome Goliath his wife and companions to Sunnydale."

Goliath sat in the chair he took with such a grace that awed even his wife. He stood and moved to the table, "On behalf of myself, my wife and Clan I thank you for letting us help you in your time of need."

Everyone introduced themselves and then got back to the meeting.

Faith then continued, "Ok people. The main problem we have is that Lex Luther was not the one killed in Prison, it was a Clone."

Goliath stood, "Did you say Clone?"

Faith nodded, "Yes, we also destroyed the Labs he had so he couldn't make any more."

Goliath rubbed his chin, "Have you heard of a Scientist named Anton Sevarius?"

Faith thought of the name, "Yes, isn't he the Geneticist that's wanted for crimes pertaining to Cloning?"

Goliath nodded, "Yes, we had a few dealings with him back in New York. So if Lex Luther is dealing in Clones, then he must be dealing with Sevarius."

Buffy turned to Faith, "I was watching CNN News and If I remember right, he disappeared a few days after Drakken and DNAmy arrived through the Rift."

Shego stiffened, "If he's with them, then it's no telling what they may create."

Lionel stood, "And with the money Lex has they'll have endless funding."

Goliath looked at the clock and it said 2:00 a.m. He then looked at his Clan, "Brooklyn, Broadway, Angela I want you two to patrol Sunnydale for a few hours."

The three got up and left to go on patrol.

Goliath then looked at Hudson, "Hudson take Bronx and patrol the grounds, make sure nothing is happening. And Lexington with your computer skills maybe you can help with computer searches."

Shego smiled, "Lexington, you're gonna love my Command Center."

Lexington moved towards Shego, "If it's anything like Xanatos's..."

Shego cut him off, "Oh I assure you it's better."

Lexington smiled, "This I have to see." With that Shego lead Lexington to the Command center. When the small Gargoyle seen it he was shocked at what it held, "WOW! you're right this Center is way better the Xanato's Computer Center."

Shego showed him everything and the two went right to work.

For several more hours Faith and everyone else talked about Lex when Goliath seen the time, "I sorry but we'll need to put the meeting on hold till this evening."

Faith nodded a few minutes later the other Gargoyles joined Goliath in the quad by the water fountain Goliath look his wife in his powerful arms, "Until this evening my love." Elisa nodded and the two shared a long passionate kiss.

She smiled, "Until the evening my love." A few seconds later all the Gargoyles turned to stone.

Faith walked up to Elisa, "If you'll follow me I'll take you to the guest quarters so you can get some sleep." After leaving Elisa in her room Faith was draged home by Buffy and Shego was carried by Heather to their homes where they to can get some sleep Cause the next evening was gonna be a very busy one.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next evening everyone gathered at the fountain ten minutes before sunset.

Elisa smiled, "It's almost time for my husband to wake up."

Everyone was talking when they heard the sound of concrete breaking. A few seconds later Goliath and the others emerged from their stone sleep. "Elisa I'm always happy to see you when we wake."

Elisa giggled, "Hey that's what I love to do." Goliath took Elisa into his arms and held her.

After a few minutes Goliath looked at Faith, "Come let us continue where we left off with the meeting." Goliath looked at his clan, "Hudson, you and Bronx will patrol the school grounds again. Brooklyn, you Broadway, and Angela will patrol Sunnydale again."

With that said they group broke up to do their jobs. With the others gone Buffy had the Kitchen bring up some coffee and tea and sodas. Faith looked up and didn't see Lionel, "Does anyone know where Lionel is?"

Martha leaned forward," He had to return to Metropolis to attend to some business. He'll be joining us in a couple of days."

Faith smiled and continued, "Ok we were talking about ..."

Just before she could finish Shego's Second in Command came in and whispered in her ear.

Shego jumped up and turned the television on. "Kelly just told me something happened to Lionel in Metropolis."

{**"Again The Police Are Stating That Lionel Luther Has Been Murdered By An Unknown Attacker."**}

Elisa moved to where Martha was sitting, Martha had tears falling down her cheeks. Elisa looked up to Faith, "Shouldn't we put a hold on the meeting?" Faith was about to agree when Martha spoke up, "No, there's no need to stop the meeting. I already know who killed my husband and father of my baby."

Faith knelt next to Martha, "Who killed him?"

Martha looked at Faith with pure hatred in her eyes, "It was Lex, and If I ever see him I'm gonna kill him."

Goliath also knelt by Martha, "Martha I only known your husband for a few hours. And from that time I got the feeling he wouldn't want you to do such a deed."

Martha nodded and broke down and cried in Faith's arms.

Faith looked at the others, "Ok people the meeting's on hold for now."

Goliath nodded, "Agreed."

With that Goliath went and joined Hudson on patrol of the school.

Shego, Heather, Elisa and Lexington went to the Command Center to begin their search for Lex, Dr. Drakken and DNAmy. Faith called the Doctor and had him meet them at Martha's home. While the rest went about the usual work.

KpKpKpKpkpKpKpKp

A few miles outside Metropolis Lex was loading a large creat of the Refined Meteor on a plane bound for a secret location somewhere out West. Lex smiled, "One down more to go."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter-4)

It's been a week since Lionel was murdered by Lex, Marth was coping as best as she could. Since the funeral everybody including the Gargoyles helped her where ever she needed it. But back at the Command Center Shego, Heather and Lexington came up with some very disturbing news on Lex and Anton Sevarious. Lexington looked at Shego's face change from a look of seriousness to that of pure horror. And Shego doesn't scare that easily.

Heather seen Shego's face and touched her shoulder causing her to jump a bit, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Shego showed Heather the readout.

Heather looked at it and became horrified, "If he does this it'll be disastrous, If not worse." Shego took the paper and showed Lexington.

Lexington read the paper, "According to this, the Refined Meteor Rock will amplify the explosion by a thousand fold. Sending Genetic Material into the Atmosphere. And causing mutations world wide."

Shego nodded, "And look where they plan to test the material?"

Lexington growled, "New York, that means Alex will be in danger."

Shego nodded, "We need to call a meeting now."

Heather and Lexington both spoke at the same time, "I agree." Heather and Lexington looked at each other and laughed.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Will you two get moving and make the calls?" She zapped them both with a small Plasma burst to get them moving.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An Hour later everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

Faith spoke up, "OK, listen up. Shego, Heather and Lexington called this meeting. They have some info to give."

Shego stood and took the podium, "Ok listen up, the files you're being given will help you understand what's up. A little over an hour ago we came into some information that even scared the hell out of me. Lexington will give the Mechanical briefing as I give the Genetic part. Lexington."

Lexington stood an a stool at the podium, "As you see Lex has all the materials to build a Nuclear Bomb. What he doesn't have is the Nuclear Material, however what he does have is what is called Refined Meteor Rock. The Bomb he can build with this won't be Nuclear, but it can be just as deadly." Lexington went on for about an hour before coming to an end. "That's all I can tell you for now. Shego."

Shego stood back at the podium, "Now what I'm about to tell you will horrify you as it did me."

For the next three hours Shego explaned the aspects of the Genetic side of the weapon everybody paid close attention to her. "Those who are caught outside will mutate within minutes. Those indoors will need to avoid those who were exposed, or they will be attacked and then they to will mutate." Shego looked at Goliath, "And I'm afraid that Anton Sevarius is working with Lex Luther, Dr. Drakken and DNAmy." Shego turned the floor over to Faith.

Faith stood at the podium for a few seconds in silence, "Ok, we also have some intel that there's been some major construction going on in the desert somewhere between L.A. and Sunnydale." Faith looked at Goliath, "Goliath, could you send two of your people..." Faith walked to a huge wall map and pointed to an area, "...here? Just to have a look around."

Goliath nodded, "Considered it done, I'll send them tomorrow night."

Faith nodded, "Ok, now all we can do is wait to see if anything is there. Shego continue to track any shipments of Genetic Research Equipment coming this way. It just might help find them." Faith dismissed the meeting the Gargoyles went outside cause in a few minutes the sun was going to rise. Goliath and Elisa said their goodnights and a few seconds later all the Gargoyles turned to stone. And then Shego, Heather, Faith, Buffy, Elisa and all the others went to their homes to get some sleep.

However at Martha's house she was in the basement doing her own research to find Lex, "Once I find you, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you like you did to Lionel. But that's after I blow your knees away so you can't run." She picked up a gun and checked the ammo-mag to make sure it was full.

For the next week everybody had been busy looking for Lex, Draken, DNAmy and Servarius. Goliath had sent Angela and Broadway to search the desert. It didn't take long to confirm the discovery of a huge construction site. Angela sent the name of the construction company back to the school and found that it was a fake, **"We'll continue to watch them but all their doing is building a warehouse."**

Shego gave a fake coughed, "Angela in all my time here, I never known anyone needing to build a warehouse in the middle of the desert, Well except the Government, but they would have told us.." Angela sighed and Brooklyn spoke up, **"I agree, so we'll keep an eye open and let you know if anything changes."** Shego nodded, "Thanks Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled **"No problem Shego."**

Back at the Command Center Faith and Martha walked in.

Faith put a hand on Shego's shoulder, "What's ya got girl?"

Shego took her head set off, "It's confirmed there's is construction going on out there. What for? I don't know. But Angela and Brooklyn are keeping watch."

Faith patted Shego's on the shoulder, "Thanks, keep us informed."

Shego nodded and put her head set back in and went back to work.

No one knew but Martha wasn't just there to find out what was found. She was there to gather information and add it to her own findings to find Lex. But for now she was going to play the good widow and morn her husbands death.

Back at Faith and Buffy's office the two were catching up on some paper work when Faith looked at her wife, "Hey, do you think something is wrong with Martha?"

Buffy looked up, "Like what?"

Faith sat back, "Like she playing the good widow while searching for Lex on her own?"

Buffy sat back also, "Come to think of it she is acting a bit strange."

Faith nodded, "What would you say if I gave Clark a call?"

Buffy got up walked around and sat in her wife's lap, "Why that sounds just like something she needs."

Back at Martha's house, Martha was in her own little Command Room, "Damn where the hell are you? You couldn't have just disappeared from the face of the Ea..." Martha quickly typed in a search for any Space Shuttle launch within the past month. Her search returned three launches. She quickly printed it out, this information she had to share with Faith, Buffy and the others. So she got the baby and headed over to the Main School Building with her papers.

That evening Martha brought everybody together for a meeting to share what she found.

Faith looked at Martha and nodded,.

Martha stood and took the podium, "I want to thank you all for coming. Ever since Lex had killed Lionel I was secretly searching for him at the same time you were."

Shego smiled, "Hey I hope you found something cause I have no idea where on Earth he is."

Martha laughed a bit, "That's because he's not on Earth." Martha tossed her findings on the table, "I found that he has been using NASA's (National Aeronautics and Space Administration) Space Shuttle to take him to the Moon."

Faith read through the papers, "Then that means the base he's building in the desert..."

Martha nodded, "It's all a fake."

Goliath growled, "This Lex Luther sounds worse then Xanatos."

Faith sighed, "If you only knew."

Lexington looked at Faith, "Would you like us to realign the Hubble to see if we can see his base?"

Faith sat back, "That would be a good idea, but one problem there."

Buffy spoke up, "He wouldn't build his base on the side where we can see him."

Martha continued, "That's right, he'll build it on the far side of the Moon. And he would build it underground. And from what my intel shows, he's been working on this base for some time now.

Faith continued to read, "According to your findings he's been building the base for almost three years. What I want to know is, what Space Agencies are helping him?"

Martha looked through her research, "It says he's been using Russia, China, Japan, and the European Space Agency."

Faith looked at Shego, "Shego, can you put a trace out to all the Banks of the world that will lead you to where Lex has his money?"

Shego smiled, "No problem."

Faith nodded, "Ok People, lets get to work. Goliath we know it's a fake, but could you have Angela and Brooklyn keep an eye on the desert base. I still want to know what happens there."

Goliath nodded, "Considered it done."

Faith got up and hugged Martha, "Don't worry we'll get him for what he did."

Martha smiled, "I know you will." She gathered her things and went to get her baby and went home.

Faith sighed, "Ok people, all we can do is wait and see what happens next with the searchs."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter-5)

For over a week Angela and Brooklyn kept an eye on the desert base.

Back at the school everyone was getting on edge with nothing to do when Angela called and said they were returning with something important. Not only that Shego and Lexington came into Faith and Buffy's office excited, "Faith get everybody together now."

Faith and Buffy grabbed their phones and started making calls.

By Midnight Angela and Brooklyn had returned and were with the others in the meeting.

Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people we got something. Angela will be first. "

Angel went to the podium, "As you all know the base in the desert was to be a fake, but I believe that's false." Angela had some slides to show. "As you can see here, there are three large doors that when opened they create an oval opening at least three hundred yards in diameter each."

Piper leaned forward, "Have you figured out what he has in there?"

Angela nodded and changed the slide, "He has six NASA Style Space Shuttles being readied for launch two per launch pad one is centered now while the other is kept in a protected room until it also is readied for launch."

Goliath growled, "Now we know what the base is for."

Faith nodded, "Shego what did you and Lexington find."

She took the podium as Angela returned to her seat. Shego also had slides to show, "Over the past week we were able to gain access to the CIA's real time satellite. We then sent it to the far side of the moon." Shego advanced the slide to show a huge Moon Base, "This is the base that's on the other side of the Moon. It seems that Lex has been very busy. And from the photos the base is fully operational. And now for the payback, the Government wants us to take the base intact."

Buffy laughed, "How the hell do they expect us to get there, fly?" Buffy looked at the Gargoyles, "No pun intended."

Goliath smiled, "None taken."

Buffy got up, "Not only that, none of us is qualified for Space Travel."

Shego smiled, "I am, and I have a plan to get us in there and take out Lex and his Bio-Weapon once and for all. Plus the Federal Government will have a ready to man Moon Base."

Heather didn't like the where this was going, "Oh no, your not putting yourself in that kind of danger. You need to be here with your family. Besides Kimmy is about to start Nursery School and you promised her you'll be there on her first day."

Shego took her wife in her arms, "Hey have I ever broken a promise to you, Molly, Kimmy, or the baby?"

Heather leaned into Shego, "No you haven't."

Shego kissed heather's cheek, "And I won't"

Faith giggled, "Ok you two can flirt later. What type of plan you have?"

Shego took a deep breath and let it out, "Remember when Drakken payed us a visit and said I would return to him sooner or later. Well my friends the later has arrived."

Faith nodded, "I see where this is leading. People we got some major planning to do so lets get to it."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next week Shego, Heather, Faith, Buffy and the others worked on a plan that would put an end to Lex, Dr. Drakken, DNAmy and the HenchCo army. The first part will call for Shego to rejoin Drakken, the second part calls for the Gargoyles to remain and Guard the school. And with the help of the Charmed Ones, Tara and Willow the Gargoyles were each given a gift of a talisman that will allow them to move about during the day and not turn into stone.

The third part will have Faith, Buffy and every assault team from all the schools to join up. Once joined up the will then go through a crash course training for going into Space. They will assault the desert base and use the Shuttles there and go to the Moon and take the base there with as little lose of life as possible.

Faith sat back and rubbed her eyes, "Well there we have it. Let's just hope we can pull it off."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two weeks later day everyone met in the meeting room. The Gargoyles were wearing their new talismans that allows the to be awake during the day. Faith stood and took the podium, "As you can see step two of the plan has been completed. Within the next twenty-four hours Shego will be leaving to kick off the first part of the plan. And that is to turn herself over to Drakken. The last of the assault teams have arrived last night."

Buffy leaned forward, "When do we begin our Space Training?"

Faith looked at he papers, "NASA has us down for a week after Shego leaves. They say our training should last no more then a month. Once were done we'll then return here, make our assault on the base and then reprogram the Shuttles which should no more then an hour and then head to the Moon. So any questions?" Faith looked around at a silent room. "Ok people let's get started."

The time had come for Shego to head out and start her part of the plan.

Heather was crying in Shego's arms, "Damn it baby I don't want you to go."

Shego lifted her wife's chin up so she could look into her eyes. "I know you don't want me to go, but it's the only way to stop Lex, Drakken, DNAmy and the HenchCo army."

Heather wiped her eyes, "You better return safely, you still have your promise to go with Kimmy to her first day of Nursery School to keep."

Shego smiled while looking at her beautiful wife, "And that's a promise I'm gonna heep. Besides I want to talk to ya about visiting the Charmed Ones again."

Shego wiggled her eye brows.

Heather's eyes were wide open, she knew what the visit would be for she grew a huge smile "All I have to say is YES!"

The two then shared a passionate kiss before Shego broke away from Heather, "I'll see ya all soon."

Heather nodded with tears in her eyes again, "Ok."

With Goliath's help Shego was flown out to the desert base.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Shego slowly walked up to the Gate, "Tell blueboy that Shego's here."

The HenchCo Guard made a call and a few minutes later a couple of Guards took her into the base.

She looked around at the vast complex. "Damn Drakken's moving up in the world." The bases head Guard met up with Shego and her escort. "Miss. Shego, we have been instructed to have you on the next Supply Shuttle. Will you follow us and we'll get you read to leave. The next Shuttle launches in two hours.."

Shego nodded, "Lead the way."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later Shego was standing in Drakkens office on the Moon. The trip was surprisingly comfortable, instead of floating around the Shuttle had Artificial Gravity. The food was a different story it was the same stuff that NASA used, freeze dried. Shego sat in a chair looking out over the Luner Landscape when Drakken, DNAmy and Lex came in. The first thing Drakken did was take Shego into his arms and hugged her.

Shego was repulsed by him touching her. DNAmy shook her hand, but Lex just stood back until everyone was finished.

Shego smiled, "Damn Drakken this is the first operation you ever had that wasn't brought to an end by GJ or 'Team Possible'."

Before Drakken could respond Lex back handed Shego knocking her to the floor, "Watch how you talk around here, you need to show the good Dr. respect."

Drakken quickly went to Shego side and helped her up while looking at Lex, "That was uncalled for."

Lex snorted, "She may have gotten away with her smart mouth in your Universe, but not here. She's gonna learn just exactly who's boss around here. As for now she's to have an escort while she's here. She may have come to our side, but she did work for Faith and Buffy Lehane. Those two and their people has caused me some major trouble."

Shego wiped her lip, "Is that why you killed your own father."

Lex smiled, "I see you watch the news. Lets just say that's one of the reasons." Lex turned to leave.

Shego called to him, "Hey Luther?"

Lex turned, "What?"

Shego went into her stance and fired a Plasma Blast hitting Lex and knocking him back several feet.

Lex looked at Faith, "What the hell was that for?

Faith sniffed, "That's for hitting me. If you ever raise another hand or even hit me again. I swear I'll kill you out right."

Lex left with only his pride hurt.

Drakken looked at Shego, "Shego you need to back off from him. You have no idea how dangerous he is."

Shego looked at Drakken, "Drakken, I know exactly how dangerous he is. I went up against him several times. So don't tell me how dangerous he is." Shego looked at he escort, "Come on shadow, show me to my quarters."

An hour later Shego was sitting in a recliner looking at a picture of her, Heather, Kimmy, Molly and Kasey. She touched the picture as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Damn I miss you. I only hope everything is going as planned." Shego got up and went into her room and laid down and fell asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

It was about 11:30 at night back on Earth as all the teams gathered at Edwards Air Force Base for the trip to Kennedy Space Center for their training. Faith and Buffy were tempted to leave Heather and Martha behind. But realized that there wasn't a force poweful enough on Earth to keep them from going.

But before they left Buffy and Faith had a small problem to take care of.

Just then a One Star General came out holding a case. He walked up to Faith and Buffy, "Here's the items you two requested."

Faith smiled, "Thank you General." Faith then looked at a Lieutenant, "Hey Lieutenant can you come over here please?"

The Lieutenant walked up to Faith and Buffy, "Yes Ma'am?"

Just then Buffy and Faith both plunged a stake into the Lieutenant turning him into dust.

Buffy and Faith both smiled, "Damn that felt good."

Everyone including the General laughed when they both said that at the same time.

Faith handed her and Buffy's stakes back to the General, "Thanks General"

The General saluted Faith and Buffy, "No problem Ma'am."

Faith turned, "Ok people we had our fun, now lets get down to business."

With all their gear now stowed, everyone boarded the plane and twenty minutes later the C5 Galaxy took off headed for Florida.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter-6)

It's been almost two months since the teams arrived at the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. The training had been rough to the point where a lot of the teams were on the verge of quitting. And they didn't have to worry about Faith and Buffy yelling at them. They were at the front of the line ready to walk out. But they made it to the last if the training. They were now ready to ride the Vomit Comet (KC-135), and take a dip in the pool.

Everyone was putting money in the pot to see who will lose their cookies first. The only person exempted from the plane ride was Heather. Since she could fly she had no reason to go through weightless training. But she did need to learn how to move around in Space wearing a Space Suit. For the next several days the teams rode the Vomit Comet. And with that training done every one checked the board to see who lost their cookies. They all laughed when they seen that Faith was the only one.

Now they were all lined up the pool when the Instructor walked up, "Welcome to the second part of your Zero-G Training. Here you will learn how to move in Space wearing this Space Suit." The Assistants brought out four Suits, "Some of you may think it'll be easy. Well it ain't, and I'm a veteran of three Space Shuttle flights and several Space Walks."

Buffy raised her hand, "Isn't the Suites made to fit the astronaut?"

The Instructor smiled, "I see someone has been reading their Training Manuals. That's correct, but that only helps a little. So lets break up in teams of eight, the first team will be in the pool the rest will then go to be fitted for their Space Suits." The first team stayed while Faith, Buffy, Heather, Martha and everyone else went to be fitted for their Space Suits.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on the Moon, Shego was in an argument with Lex about her escort, "Listen baldy I don't need an escort."

Lex sat back in his chair, "I don't care what you need, that escort will remain with you at all times."

Shego leaned on Lex's desk, "Fine but the asshole stays out of my room and when ever I use the restroom."

Lex was about to say something when Dr. Drakken walked in and spoke up, "Agreed, her quarters are to remain off limits to the escort. And if she is to use the restroom, the escort remains outside."

Lex stood up, "Fine, but if anything happens and she's at fault. You'll be held responsible." Lex stormed out and headed to his own private quarters.

Drakken watched him till he was out of sight. "Damn he can be an ass."

Shego snickered, "You have no idea."

Drakken watched Shego look out the window towards earth, "What's wrong Shego, I remember when you got excited about the chance to come to the Moon."

Shego looked at the earth, "A lot of things change Dr., I'm no longer the Shego you know. Here in this Universe I have true purpose. I'm even married and me and my wife have children."

Drakken sighed, "Back in our Universe you would be shot for being married to another woman." Drakken the smiled, "At least you got rid of Kim Possible."

Shego sneered at Drakken, "That's where you're wrong, Kim Possible isn't gone."

Drakken back up a bit, "What do you mean she's not gone?"

DNAmy walked up and spoke with concern in her voice, "What happened?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "When we fell through the Rip, she was burnt to the point where she almost died." Shego turned to look at the Earth. "My friend Buffy pulled a few strings and Kim was regressed mentally and physically. They saved her life, and now she's my daughter. They even tweaked her DNA to show she's my daughter."

Drakken looked at the earth, "People with powers like that should be working for me, and doing as I say."

Shego laughed, "Don't count on it. The P.T.B's or Powers That Be work for no one."

Drakken smiled, "We'll see."

And with that said the three with Shego's escort left to head for the base cafeteria to eat.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on Earth the teams training had ended with success. They watched their Instructor walk back and forth, "I have never been as proud as I am now. You all have absorbed several years of training in only two months. You are all now certified NASA Astronauts, but before you all leave I want Faith Lehane to step forward."

Faith was a bit nervous but stepped up to the instructor.

The instructor smiled, "Faith Lehane on behalf of NASA and all the Instructors and pilots we present you with this token of our admiration."

Faith opened the gift and unfolded a t-shirt, it read 'I VOMITED ON THE VOMIT COMET (AKA: THE KC-135) it even had a picture of vomit on the front. Faith turned showed the shirt and everyone laughed. She then took her NASA jacket off and put the shirt on over her other shirt and then put her jacket back on bit leaving it unzipped. She was gonna wear the shirt with pride.

Three hours later everyone was on the flight line getting ready to board their C5 Galaxy for the flight home so they can get the gear ready for the assult on the desert base. But the C5 Galaxy they were to use was different, this one had on the tail it had a skull of a Vampire with a stake going through it. And 'SLAYER EXPRESS' was written on the side.

Faith looked around, seeing that their gear was loaded. Faith looked at her teams, "Ok people, let's head home."

With that said, they all boarded the plane and headed back to Sunnydale.

KpKpKpKpkpKpKpKp

Back on the Moon Shego got into the swing of how things operate. She was given a job, but Lex made sure it wasn't anything sensitive. Lex sat back in his chair in his office while he and Drakken went over some papers.

Shego looked in to see what was going on when she smiled, "Hey Luther, do you think they figured out that the base in Earth is a fake?"

Lex smiled, "Not a chance, I have it set up to where they will think it's the real deal."

Drakken was taking a drink of his scotch when he had to stop before he chocked. Drakken put his drink down, "Have you gone mad. I'll bet you a months worth of scotch rations that they knew it was fake when they found it."

Lex leaned forward and held out his hand, "You're on."

Drakken took Lex's hand. Drakken looked at Shego, "Well go ahead and tell him what you told me."

Shego laughed, "Before I came here we discovered the base while it was still being built. We were almost fooled, but Martha was able to hack your Mainframe and found all we needed to know the truth. And we also know that you're gonna use the base as a resupply launch point."

Lex quickly checked his Securty on his mainframe and found that Shego was telling the truth, "DAMN THAT BITCH!" Lex picked up the phone, "This is Luther I want an Earth bound signal ready in fifteen minutes." He hung the phone up, "That bitch is gonna wish she never heard the name of Lex Luther." Lex poured another drink and smiled as he drank it.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in earth everyone was getting their gear ready to assault the desert base when there was an explosion.

Faith got up from the floor. "What the hell was that?"

Buffy was now standing next to Faith, "I don't know, but it came from the area of the dining hall." They ran outside and then towards the dining hall. As they rounded the corner they seen the damage. Half of the dining hall was missing.

Faith seen one of the dining ladies walk up. Faith looked at her, "Was there anybody in there?"

The Dining lady nodded, "There were two, the Gargoyle called Brooklyn and..." The women paused.

Faith stiffened, "Who else?"

The Dining lady sighed, "I'm sorry ma'am but Mrs. Martha Luther was in there also."

A few minutes later the fire department arrived., But before they even got started there was a loud roar from the debris. A few seconds later Brooklyn was standing holding a large cupboard with Martha getting up from being under it.

Faith ran to Martha, "Damn woman, you ok?"

Martha smiled and nodded while coughing a bit, "Yes I'm fine. If it weren't for Brooklyn finding the Bomb when he did we would both be dead."

Goliath looked at Brooklyn, "I am very proud of you Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled, "Thanks. But I want to get back at those who did this. They ruined a very special dinner. The kitchen ladies made it old world style."

Everybody laughed, They all knew Brooklyn would sometimes think of only food.

Martha walked up to Brooklyn, "Don't worry Brooklyn, when this is all over I'll see to it they make you another diner."

Brooklyn smiled, "Thanks Martha."

Faith finished laughing, "Ok people meeting in one hour. We'll let Sunnydale's finest finish up with the firefighting."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later everyone was in the meeting room.

Faith stood and took the podium, "Ok I want to know how the hell the person who set that Bomb got past Security?"

Buffy tensed, "I think I know, but you're not gonna like it."

Faith already knew what Buffy was gonna say but played it up, "How do you think it happened?"

Buffy leaned forward, "They paid someone here to do it."

Martha stood, "Are you saying it was an inside job?"

Buffy nodded, "That's the only way a Bomb could get past Security. And I think it was targeted at Martha. If it wasn't, there would be more dead or injured."

Faith nodded, "I agree, we all know that's the time Martha always takes for a late night diner. I think Brooklyn would have been just collateral damage. And I think it was Lex who put the hit out."

Martha turned, "I agree, I think he found out I hacked his System and found all the information we have."

Faith smiled, "We know Lex wants you dead. But here some other questions, Who was it here that planted the Bomb?"

Piper smiled, "Why don't we cast a tracking spell on the Bomb fragments and find our suspect that way?

Faith nodded, "Go for it. And for the time put the word out that Martha didn't survive the explosion."

Faith looked at a few papers, "Ok folks, In two days we assault the desert base. Once we have it, Lex and Drakken should know with-in moments the we assaulted and taken the base. When that's done we'll need to leave two assault teams here at the base and one team with the Gargoyles to guard the school. And once we have the base we'll need to prep the Shuttles there for flight. So lets get some rest, cause come tomorrow we're gonna need to get everything ready."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter-7)

The day of the assault on the desert base had finally arrived.

Faith was about to get in her van when she was stopped by one of the school's Security Guards, "Sorry to stop you ma'am, but we found out who set the Bomb."

Faith got on her radio, "Attention all teams stand down for an hour." She looked at the guard, "Take me to them." The Guard led her back to the Security Building where she seen it was one of the dining room workers.

Faith took the seat across from her, "Why did you plant that Bomb?"

The lady snorted, "Because I was offered five hundred thousand. The person who was to do the job knew he couldn't get past Security. So he paid me to do the job. And as we all know I was successful."

Faith smiled, "Who was it that paid you this money?"

The lady folded her arms, "I ain't sayin' shit."

Faith stood up, "Really? well we'll see about that." Faith looked at the guard, "Keep her locked up in the holding area. And keep her separate from the others. And most Important, she's not to make any phone call until I say so."

The Guard nodded.

Faith was about to leave when she turned with an evil smile on her face. She then walked around the table leaned into the lady and whispered in her ear, "Just thought you should know, you failed big time in killing Martha."

The lady turned and looked at Faith, "What do you mean she's not dead? the..."

Faith stopped her in mid sentence. "We lied. The only thing you did was piss off the Gargoyle Brooklyn for ruining his special 'Old World' style dinner." Faith stood and left while smiling. Thirty minutes later all the teams were heading out to the desert base to take control. Once they were done they would then make their move on the Moon Base.

KpKpKpKpKpKpkpKp

On the Moon Drakken pissed Lex off by dismissing the escort that was with Shego and he gave her more clearance to Secure areas. Shego was waiting for the chance to work in the weapons sector so when the assault on the Moon starts she can shut down the weapons. That evening DNAmy invited Shego to have dinner in the dining room. Shego got her food and sat across from DNAmy and began eating.

DNAmy looked up and smiled, "Damn Shego you changed a lot since you came here."

Shego smiled, "How so?"

DNAmy sat her fork down, "Well for starters you used to be real cocky and would be ready to blast someone away. Now you have a calm aura about you."

Shego laid her fork down and wiped her mouth off, "Well that what happens when one gets married and has children."

DNAmy took a drink of water, "Tell me about your life?"

Shego smiled and told DNAmy all about her life here. "Life here..Life here is very good. I have everything I could ever want. I have a beautiful wife and three wonderful children that I love with all my heart. I couldn't ask for more."

DNAmy smiled, "Sounds like the life I've been dreaming of but never got because of what I do."

Shego sat back, "Who said you couldn't have that life? Look at me, I was able to get it."

DNAmy sighed, "Do you really think I could really have a life like yours?"

Shego nodded, "All you have to do is go after it and it's yours."

DNAmy sighed again, "Just one problem, working for Dr. Drakken and Lex Luther keeps that from happening."

Shego leaned forward, "Do you trust me?"

DNAmy snorted, "You're the only one I do trust."

Shego smiled, "Good, then meet me on my quarters around eleven tonight." Shego took a drink of water and smiled, "Now girl, tell me what you have been doing. Cause look at you, the last timer I seen you you were heavy set. Now you have a figure a lot of professional models would kill for. If I weren't married now, you and I would be having fun in bed together."

DNAmy smiled, "It started about a year after you disappeared..."

KpKpKpKpkpkpKpkp

Back on Earth the teams have set up a base camp for the assault three miles from the dessert base. Several new weapons had been deliverd for the assault by Xanatos Enterprises, two of them were Gargoyle flight suits.

Goliath walked up, "It seems that Xanatos wants to make sure you succeed."

Faith looked at Goliath with a weary smile, "Is that good?"

Goliath smiled, "Don't worry, I called and had this delivered."

A few seconds later Elisa walked up, "Faith everyone is in position. Also there's a message for you from a Samantha she said have the dog biscuits ready. I'm right behind ya."

Faith turned and seen a twelve foot Garou sitting there, "SAM! Damn girl you look good."

Sam reverted to her Human form, "You didn't think I would let you assault this base without me did ya?"

Faith hugged her friend, "It wouldn't be the same. So where's Robin?"

Sam smiled, "She stayed in Missouri. She's suffering from morning sickness."

Faith smiled, "You mean she's...?"

Sam nodded.

Faith grabbed her hand, "Let's go tell Buffy."

After telling Buffy the good news they got back to business.

Faith showed Sam the papers, "As you can see we have a big job ahead of us."

Sam sniffed, "Damn this is worse then the Cloning Labs."

Faith nodded, "And when we get done here we'll be on our way to the Moon and take that base. So you'll be helping here with this base, but with the Moon base you'll have to remain behind and work in the Command Center."

Sam smiled, "That'll be no problem, besides Robin wouldn't want me going into Space and then to the Moon for that mission."

Faith laughed, "OK, lets get ready. The assault launches in one hour."

It had come time to make the assault on the base, Goliath and his team were high in the air with Bombs that will give off a gas that will put the people in the base asleep for several hours, long enough to put them all in a secure area. Faith wanted no lives taken if it could be avoided.

Faith now wearing the new suit of armor that Goliath had given her checked the time. It was now zero hour. She keyed her mic.. "All teams move out."

Just as she said that Goliath and his team flew in and dropped their Bombs. As they did alarms went off everywhere. Faith and Buffy activated the jet packs on their suits and took off heading towards the base. As they got closer Laser Cannons opened fired.

Goliath looked down and seen several men in blue suits and blue hoods. Goliath keyed his mic, "Faith, Buffy their are Quarrymen below. Leave them to us, I'll explain later who they are."

Faith keyed her mic, "Copy that Goliath."

Most of the teams were meeting little to no resistance. Most of the HenchCo men were either unconscious from the Gas Bombs Goliath and his team dropped or they were giving up on the spot. Most of them figured living would be better to being dead. The only problem they had was taking the Control Room for the launching of the Shuttles. There they fought for the next five hours. When it was over they had the while facility under their control.

When Faith walked into the Control Room she looked around and seen that a message was sent five minutes before the control room was taken. Faith smiled and took a deep breath, as she let it out one of the workers laughed, "Just to let you know I sent a message to warn those on the Moon what happened here."

Faith smiled and then chuckled, "Damn I hope so, that'll let them know they're next."

The man was lead out as the others came in, "Lexington, I need you to get to work on reprogramming the Shuttles"

"You got it." Lexington went right to work.

Faith went outside to see most of the trucks and vans they had were now in the compound. She walked over to one of the trucks and was assisted in removing her suit. She then walked over to the Command Truck and sat in a chair and opened a bottle of water. She then looked at Buffy, "What's the count?"

Buffy smiled, "Surprisingly no deaths, we do have several injuries some require going to the Hospital."

Faith sighed, "That's good news. What about the HenchCo men?"

Buffy looked at the paper, "Most of those were unconscious where the others got off a few shots before giving up. The Control Room was a different there were several of the Control Room workers were injured, two critically, our Field Doctor expects them to make a full recovery."

Faith took a drink of her water, "That's good to hear." Faith took another drink and looked at her watch, "What do you say we go check on Lexington?"

A few minutes later Faith and Buffy walked into the Control Room.

Faith smiled watching Lexington work, "How's it coming Lexington?"

Lexington smiled, "I'm just finishing up with the reprogramming." Lexington typed a few more commands and clapped his hands together, "Damn I'm good. Faith, Buffy as of now these birds are now under our control and ready to fly."

Faith laughed, "Lexington, you're one in a million."

Goliath smiled and looked at Faith, "Yes he is." Just then Elisa walked in and walked in to Goliath's arms where he lifted her up so the two can share a kiss.

Faith sat down, "By now Lex, Drakken and the others in the Moon know we have the base. So lets get ready, cause in two days we're go for launch."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the Moon the activity was in a controlled chaos, everyone was getting things ready for when Faith and the others will arrive.

Shego looked at DNAmy, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? cause when Faith and them attacks..."

DNAmy stopped Shego mid-sentence, "Shego, I thought it through and yes it's what I want."

Shego smiled, "Then let's get the party ready." The two gave each other a high five and went to work.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter-8)

Three days later everyone had boarded the Shuttles for the flight to the moon, Lexington was in the control room when nearly fifty people came in. Lexington took a defense stance, "Hold it right there."

The leader of the group backed off a bit, "Hold on, we're here to help. We're from NASA, we're here to make sure you have a safe launch."

Lexington keyed his mic, "Slayer One, Control."

Faith keyed her mic, ("Go Control")

Lexington replied, "Go to Vox."

Faith threw a switch, ("We're on Vox, what's up Lexington?")

Lexington adjusted the sound, "We have several visitors claiming to be from NASA."

Faith got excited, ("Lexington let them in, I called NASA they're here to help.")

The group leader walked up, "I have been instructed to follow your orders. You are the Flight Controller here."

Lexington nodded, "Then please take your stations, we have a launch to conduct." Lexington smiled, "This is the Flight Controller, I need a go or no go for launch, flight..."

For the next five minutes Lexington went down the list asking for a go or no go to launch. When he was done he had a green board. Lexington spoke, "Attention all Slayer Flights, we have a go for launch in t-minus two minutes and thirty seconds."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the Shuttle Slayer-One Buffy looked at Faith, "What's on your mind?"

Faith smiled, "Nothing really, just reciting the Shepard's Prayer." Faith looked at Buffy, "Alan Shepard that is. 'Dear Lord Please Don't Let Me Fuck Up'."

Everyone including those in the Control Room spoke at the same time, "Amen."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lexington smiled, "Attention all Slayer Flights, we have a go for launch in t-minus thirty seconds."

On the Shuttles everyone was bracing themselves when the timer hit zero. When that happened the engines on the Shuttles came to life.

A controller keyed his mic, "We have main engine start."

A few seconds later Seven NASA style Shuttles were now lifting off from Mother Earth and headed for the Moon.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Seconds later, the Communications between the Shuttle designated as Slayer-One,

and ground CAPCOM (CAPsule COMmunications) picked up.

("Slayer-One You Are Go To Throttle")

Faith spoke into her mic, "Roger CapCom Throttling. Engines at seventy percent, eighty percent, ninety percent. Engines are now at one hundred percent." A minute later Faith spoke again, "CAPCOM, this is Slayer-One, we have SRB (Solid Rocket Booster) burnout; ready for SRB Sep, over."

("Slayer-One you are go for SRB {Solid Rocket Booster} Separation.")

As if in unison, all the participating Shuttles had dropped their Solid Rocket Boosters. They fell away gracefully back to Earth to be recovered for a future launch.

Faith spoke again, "CapCom, This is Slayer-One. We have SRB Separation."

("Roger Slayer-One SRB Separation looks good.") There was a moment of pause, ("Slayer-One you are press for MECO {Main Engine Cut Off}.")

Faith spoke up, "Roger CAPCOM we have MECO."

("Slayer-One, you are go for ET {External Tank} Separation.")

Again as if in unison all Shuttles separated from their External Fuel Tanks.

Faith spoke up, "CAPCOM, we have ET Separation."

("Copy that Slayer-One, you are looking good. Slayer-One, you are go for OMS Burn {Orbital Maneuvering System}.")

Faith spoke again, "Roger CAPCOM going for OMS Burn." All together every Shuttle had commenced their Orbital Burns. A few minutes later Faith spoke again, "We have OMS cut off."

("Slayer-One, you are Negative Return,") CAPCOM reported. ("Do you copy?")

"Negative return," Faith replied. "Roger, Mission Control." Faith paused as the Shuttle entered orbit and then spoke up, "CAPCOM, we have achieved orbit."

("Roger that, Slayer-One,") CAPCOM replied. The smile could be heard in the mission controller's voice. ("All Shuttles are really looking good out there! Congratulations, everyone! You may commence with Orbital Operations.")

"Roger, CAPCOM," Faith acknowledged. "Out."

Several minutes later all seven Shuttles were in orbit and locking in the program for the trip to the Moon.

Faith spoke to Lexington, "You know Lexington, if it weren't for your computer skills. This mission would be a bust."

Lexington with Faith while programming her flight computer, ("Thanks Faith, and let's not forget those self destruct programs. If we hadn't found when we did, you'll all be dead.")

Faith spoke up, "Thanks again Lexington, talk to ya as soon as we finish orbital operations."

Lexington responded, ("Copy that Slayer-One.")

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on the Moon, Lex and Drakken was alerted that the Shuttles from the base on Earth had launched and were in Radio Silence.

Lex leaned forward on his desk, "Good that means they were able to escape with the Shuttles."

Drakken snorted, "Have you thought that the Shuttles were taken in the raid and reprogrammed and is now carrying the assault teams that will assault this base?"

Lex smiled and took a sip of a drink he had, "Not a chance, if it were they would all be dead now. I placed a special program that instructs the Shuttles to self destruct if it weren't our people."

Drakken snorted, "Yea, well they could have found the program and removed it."

Lex smiled, "Not a chance, you have to be better then I am at computers to do that."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on Earth, Goliath and Elisa entered the Control Room as Lexington was talking to Faith,

Faith spoke up, ("You know Lexington, if it weren't for your computer skills. This mission would be a bust.")

Lexington with Faith while programming her flight computer, "Thanks Faith, and let's not forget those self destruct programs. If we hadn't found when we did, you'll all be dead."

Faith spoke up, ("Thanks again Lexington, talk to ya as soon as we finish orbital operations.")

Lexington responded, "Copy that Slayer-One."

Goliath walked up to Lexington, "Don't worry Lexington, they will return safely."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Three hours later Faith looked at her watch and spoke up, "CAPCOM this is Slayer-One Orbital Operations complete. We are ready for TLI {Trans-Lunar Injection}."

("Roger Slayer-One you are go for TLI.")

Faith keyed her mic again, "Copy CAPCOM, As of this moment we will be going Radio Silent."

("Roger Slayer-One, Good Luck and safe journey.")

Just then the radio was silent.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith keyed her mic, "Attention all flights we are go for TLI {Trans-Luner Injection}." With that they fired off their engines again to brake orbit. "Ok people sit back and enjoy the ride. It's gonna take us a day and a half to get there."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on the Moon Shego and DNAmy were hard at work. Shego placed the Refined Meteor Rock in a secret vault she had built. DNAmy was securing the virus in the same vault. Shego looked at her watch, "Ok it's lunch time, let's go eat and then finish what's needed. When that's done all we can do is wait."

DNAmy smiled, "Ya now, for the first time I feel good about myself."

Shego laughed, "I know just how you feel."

The two closed the vault and went to eat

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On Slayer-One, Buffy was reading up on how to land on the Moon when Faith touched her shoulder, "You know Lexington left the Landing Program in so you wouldn't have to land the Shuttle yourself."

Buffy put her manual down, "I know, I just want to prepared."

Faith took Buffy's hand and kissed it, "You're always wanting to be prepared for something." A few seconds later an alarm sound. Faith checked to see if anything was wrong.

She smiled when she seen everything was fine the alarm was to signal the landing program had activated, "Attention all Slayer flights we'll be landing in about thirty minutes. Be prepared for anything." Buffy and Faith adjusted their seat belts for landing, after typing in a few commands the Landing Process began. Everybody made sure that all their gear was stored and they were buckled in. Faith looked at her watch, "This is it people, good luck."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the Moon Shego and DNAmy were in the base's Control Room making sure the weapons were taken off line. When that was done the two went to the air locks to wait for the teams to arrive. But as they got there the alarms went off, "Attention all personnel the base is under attack from unknown forces." Shego and DNAmy stood where they were watching the HenchCo army run around like fools.

Lex's voice came over the intercom, "This is Lex Luther activate all weapons"

Shego prayed that the weapons were shutdown. She looked out the window and seen they were, "Yes, Ok her comes the teams." Shego typed in a numerical code unlocking the outer Airlock Doors. She watched as her friends came pouring into the Airlock Chamber. The outer door was closed and the inner door opened. The first person out of the Airlock was Heather.

She looked at Shego and ran to her, "Hey sweetie, I missed you."

Shego enjoyed having Heather in her arms again, she leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, "I missed you to. I promise that there will be more where that came from. But we got work to do."

Faith smiled but then frowned and raised her weapon (P-90) when she seen DNAmy, "Don't move."

Shego quickly moved between DNAmy and Faith, "Lower your weapon, she working with us."

Faith nodded and lowered her weapon, "Fine with me, lets get the others inside and then take the base." With-in fifteen minutes every team was now inside the base taking prisoners.

Faith looked at Shego, "Just one question, does this place have an escape system?"

Shego nodded, "Don't worry that was the first thing I disabled."

Heather smiled, "Damn I love how she thinks."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next hour they made their way to Lex's office, once there they opened the door to an empty office.

Faith looked around, "Ok where is he? He couldn't have gotten past us."

Buffy looked out a window and seen Lex and Drakken on the Lunar surface, "Damn, they could if they had a secret escape door."

Everyone looked around and found it.

Buffy looked out the window again, "I hate to spoil the search fest but the two are heading right for our Shuttles."

With in a few minutes they were back outside running towards Drakken and Lex. Hoping they'll catch them before getting to the Shuttles. With a bit of luck they were able to catch up. When they did a fire fight ensued, the two put up a good fight for about an hour before giving up. Drakken gave up because his suit took damage and he didn't want to risk any more.

Lex gave up when his suit also took damage, just after he ran out of ammo. A few seconds later he was facing down the the business end of a P-90 held by Martha Kent-Luther.

Martha leaned in, "You killed my husband you son of a bitch, now I'm gonna kill you." Martha was about to press the trigger when she stopped, "No I won't kill you. I'm gonna let you rot in Pacifica."

Lex smiled, "What makes you think I'm the real Lex Luther, I could be another Clone."

Faith walked up and smiled. "We know you're the real one. Cause we made sure that all Genetic Equipment was stopped being sold to any company you owned. Oh and we know what companies those are."

Lex got pissed and tried to lunge at Faith and Martha. But he was tripped by Drakken, "Give it up Luther you lost that's that."

Lex looked at Faith, "This isn't over by a long shot bitch. I still have an ace to play."

Faith sneered at Lex, "And what may the be?" Lex smiled, "How does six Bio-Genetic Bombs ready to be launched. And If I'n not released in the next five minutes. I'm gonna let them fly."

Faith stood, "Will someone take him and Drakken and put them in the cage for transport back to Earth?" Faith looked at her watch, "Ok let's get busy and find those missiles."

After Lex and Drakken were taken to be put into the holding cages Faith ran to the Control Room. Shego was there as well as Buffy and several others. Faith walked to Shego and touched her shoulder and leaned down to the computer screen, "Shego I need you to bring up all the infor..." Befor she could finish a timer appeared on all the computer screens, "Time To Launch-11:35:00" the timer was counting down.

Faith stood, "Shego try and find where those missiles are."

Shego typed as fast as she could, "Found 'em, their silos are five hundred miles to the West of us."

Faith keyed her mic, "Heather I need you to bring up the new Landrams we brought. We're gonna take a little drive on the Moon."

Heather smiled, **"They're on their way, they'll be there in five minutes."**

Faith keyed her mic, "Attention all teams, I want teams two through six to join up at the Airlocks, we'll be heading out to the silos all other teams will remain here and continue clean up operations."

Shego turned over the Control Center over to team nine, and headed to the Airlocks. Once there she seen the Landrams waiting, she then quickly put her suit on and headed out to the Lunar surface. Faith was now in her Landram, she looked around and then pressed a button to talk, "Ok lets head out."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next four hours the teams traveled over the Lunar surface to reach the silos. When the arrived they found all six missiles ready to fly when they received the final code. They looked around and found a building that served as a Temporary Control Room. When they got inside Shego was surprised to find everything she needed to disarm the missiles and stop the launch. She just hoped that she had enough time.

Shego looked at her watch and set the timer for seven hours. She knew that was when the missile will launch and head for Earth. The room was now pressurized so they could take their helmets. Once her helmet and gloves were off Shego went to work, where all the others could do is sit and wait.

Five hours had went by when Faith decides to break the silence, "Hey Shego do you think you can disarm them all and stop the countdown with the time you have left?"

Shego smiled. "Their already disarmed girl, all I have to do is stop the countdown..." Shego taped the enter key, "And the countdown is aborted. Those missiles aren't going anywhere."

Heather jumped into Shego's lap, "Damn I love you."Heather leaned in and gave Shego a kiss, "There's more where that came from when we get home."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several hours later everyone was back at the Moon Base. With all the prisoners secured, Faith had everyone but four teams who'll remain behind to take care till the new Multi-National Forces can arrive to relieve them so they can come home. Faith looked at her watch and smiled, "Damn we did better then we had planned for." She then looked at Buffy and keyed her mic, "Attention all Slayer Flights. We are green for going home."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two weeks later everyone was enjoying a wonderful picnic/BBQ. Faith and Elisa were smiling from ear to ear walking towards Goliath. Elisa hugged Goliath and whispered in his ear. He looked up and fainted where he stood. The other Gargoyles and Buffy walked up.

Buffy looked at Faith and Elisa, "What's wrong with him."

Elisa smiled, "All I did was tell him I was pregnant."

Everyone congratulated her and helped Goliath up and congratulated the proud father to be.

But that wasn't all the good news, Shego's friend DNAmy was given a full pardon on the condition she uses her skills to create new cures for diseases, she quickly agreed. Faith then got her a job at the School's new Research Facility. Brooklyn got to have his special Mid-Evil/Old World Style dinner with Angela. Martha decided to stay in Sunnydale and teach at the school. Heather and Shego talked it over and they decided to have another baby.

Faith looked around and smiled and then joined her wife at a table to eat. Faith picked up a rib, looked around again and smiled, "Damn I love it here in Sunnydale."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the Pacifica Prison Lex was laying in his cell. He was going over several plans to escape and get back at Faith, Buffy, Shego and especially Martha. Lex sat up and smiled. "This isn't over by a long shot." Lex jumped when he heard the Guard at his cell door, "Lets go Luther, you got KP this evening." Lex smiled got up and went to work. All he thought was how sweet the revenge he was going to get would be.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter-9)

(A/N: To Understand What Pokemon I'm Using In The Story Go To A Web Site Called Psypokes. Once There Click The Link For The Psydex And Type In The Pokemon's Name.)

It had been three months now since they took down Lex and Drakken. Faith however had a feeling that it wasn't over, not by a long shot. So she kept in daily contact with Pacifica Prison, the word was that everything was fine. But for some reason she felt differently, but for now she kept it to herself. A few minutes later she arrived at Daycare Center, she watched as the children played with the Pokemon that were made real by a spell that was cast by Tara and Willows daughter.

Some of the Pokemon looked to dangerous for the children, but the Pokemon were found to be very gentle when it came to being around the children. The Pokemon called Chancy had a natural ability working as a Nurse. So the Daycare Center personnel were glad to have the help. Faith smiled and started back towards her office when she noticed she was being followed by a Shinx. She new this was an Electric Type Pokemon and it looked like a cat.

So she took the Pokeball she had in her pocket and captured it. She was heading over to the command center for her daily call to Pacifica when Shego came running up to her. Faith knew it wasn't good news.

Shego slid to a stop, "Bad news girl."

Faith sighed, "Let me guess Lex escaped."

Shego was amazed, "How did you know?"

Faith rubbed her eyes, "I had this feeling that he would try this ever since we captured him. What about Drakken?"

Shego nodded, "He's gone to."

Faith took the paper from Shego, "Do they know how they escaped?"

Shego looked at the paper with Faith, "It was a man fitting the description of Anton Sevarius and four others wearing blue clothes with matching blue hoods broke them out. The Warden said the area they breached was an area that can handle the damage."

Faith read some more, "Damn call everyone together."

Shego looked at Faith, "You want the Gargoyles there to?"

Faith nodded and smiled, "Yep them to."

In the meeting room Faith was sitting in her usual chair playing with her new Pokemon. She found it to be very playful, now all she had to do is get the Pokedex so she could learn what it likes and dislikes. She returned it to it's Pokeball as the others started to arrive. Ten minutes later everyone had arrived.

Faith took the podium, "Thanks for coming. About thirty minutes ago we received word that Lex and Drakken had escaped."

Goliath leaned foward, "Do they know how they escaped?"

Faith nodded, "They said a man matching Anton Sevarius and four men in blue clothes and matching hoods broke them out."

Goliath growed, "I would expect Sevarius to do this but not the Quarrymen."

Faith looked at Goliath, "Who are the Quarrymen?"

Goliath stood and looked out the window, "They're a group of people bent on our destruction."

Shego leaned forward, "But didn't the news say you were made full citizens of the U.S.?"

Goliath nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't keep them from hating us. They're like the Ku Klux Klan, hatred and violence is the only thing they know."

Faith leaned on the podium, "Does anyone know who leads them?"

Goliath nodded, "His name is Jon Canmore, his hatred comes from an ancient vendetta against Demona. It just carried over to the rest of us." Goliath went on telling more about the Quarrymen and Jon Canmore's hatred for Gargoyles.

Faith sighed, "I know how you feel my friend."

Goliath nodded, "I know, for you being targeted by Vampires, Demons and other assorted creatures can be hard."

Faith walked up, and placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder, "And being a member of the LDS Church isn't easy either, cause the KKK see's us as a threat and are in league with the great Jew conspiracy."

Goliath nodded, "And the Quarrymen see's us Gargoyles as a threat to all humanity."

Faith smiled and headed back to the podium, "So it seems we aren't that much different after all." Faith looked at her papers and then at Shego, "Is there anything on the Tracking Devices Lex and Deakken were implanted with when they arrived at Pacifica?"

Shego shook her head, "Sorry nothing, they must have found a way to block the signal or deactivate it all together."

Faith nodded, "Just keep an eye open for anything."

Shego nodded, "No problem."

Faith looked at the Charmed Ones, Tara and Willow, "Could you guys come up with a Tracking Spell to find them?"

Piper nodded, "We'll get right on it."

Faith looked at her papers again, "Ok people let's get busy, it's no telling what they may be up to."

As the meeting broke up Buffy walked up to her wife, "So what are you gonna do while they do their thing?"

Faith smiled, "I'm gonna get me a Pokedex so I can learn all about my new friend." Faith pulled out her Pokeball and let her Shinx come out, "Come on out Jolt."

Just then Faith's Shinx appeared, "SHINX!"

Buffy smiled, "Same here." Buffy pulled her own Pokeball out, "Come on out Fireball."

A moment later Buffy's Chimchar appeared, "CHIMCHAR!"

The two laughed and returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Faith looked at Buffy, "What do you say we go to the PokeMart that opened in the mall and get our Pokedex and some supplies for our Pokemon?"

Buffy took Faith's arm and smiled, "Sound like a plan to me."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Somewhere over the South American jungle an airplane was heading for a secret base built by Lex Luther. The base is so secret that Drakken, Anton Sevarius, Jon Canmore and and his Quarrymen were blind folded.

The pilot picked up a mic and keyed it, "We're coming in for a landing Mr. Luther."

Lex pressed an intercom button on his chair, "Thank You, take us in." Lex smiled at his blind folded companions, "We'll be landing in a few minutes. Once we're inside the base you'll be allowed to remove the blind folds."

A few minutes later the plane was on the ground and inside a large hanger. Lex liked where he hid the base it, was located inside an old Mayan Temple. Lex looked around and seen a lot of work being done by creatures he never seen before.

He was amazed by how many there were, there were all different colors. He was shocked to see some of them looked like dinosaurs. He seen some flew and others just worked on the ground. He continued to look around and then seen his assistant walk towards him, "It's good to see you're safe Mr. Luther."

Lex smiled, "What's all this?"

The assistant smiled, "They're called Pokemon they appeared all over the world about a year ago."

Lex smiled, "And with these Pokemon you finished the base?"

The assistant nodded and reached into his pocket, "These are for you sir."

Lex was handed a red looking Palm Reader that said Pokedex on it. And he was also given a Master Pokeball.

The assistant motioned towards the door, "If you'll come this way, you'll be able to get your very own Pokemon Companion."

Lex nodded and followed his assistant outside. There he seen wild Pokemon everywhere.

For the next several days he searched for the Pokemon he wanted but didn't find it. All he seen were Bug, Flying, Water, Grass, Ground and a few Fighting Type Pokemon but nothing he wanted. Lex was about to give up when he seen out of the corner of his eye the perfect Pokemon for him it was a Lucario. Lex threw his Master Pokeball and caught it, he walked over and picked it up, "You and me are gonna rule the world."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Faith and Buffy had been to the mall and got their Pokedex and supplies. Faith was looking at her Pokedex and then looked at Buffy, "This thing has information on eight hundred and ten plus different types of Pokemon. Some have Multible Evolution Forms, some have only one where some don't even Evolve."

Buffy laughed, "I know it's just amazing."

Faith set her Pokedex down, "Well enough fun for now, we need to get down to finding Lex, Drakken and those who helped them escape."

Faith and Buffy walked in the Command Center and seen Shego and Lexington working, Faith leaned against the railing, "So what do you have girl?"

Shego turned and handed Faith some papers, "We detected some major construction work down in South America, but it was just some illegal logging."

Faith read the paper, "I don't know. Keep monitoring the area and let me know what you find."

Lexington turned and handed Faith another paper, "I didn't know if this is worth mentioning, but several hundred thousand tons of Construction Equipment was purchased and shipped to South America in the past year and a half."

Faith sighed, "That's when all this crap with Lex started. Ok lets keep an eye open down there and see what happens."

Goliath walked in with Elisa who was now four month pregnant and just starting to show, "And I just happen to know some friends there who can help us."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Down in South America at another old Mayan Temple four Gargoyles received a message from Goliath, The leader Zafiro read it to the others, "Listen, our friend Goliath needs our help. It seems that he is looking for someone and believes he may be here."

Jade looked at her leader, "Who is he looking for?"

Zafiro nodded, "He is looking for a Human named Lex luther. He also believes that there are a few others with him, and they need us to find them and keep watch on them till they come and take him away."

The other three agreed, and Zafiro smiled, "Then lets get to work in finding him. The first place I want to look is..." Zafiro pointed to a place on a map, "...here. There's been a lot of work going on there and I want to see what's going on." The four walked outside and climbed to the top of their temple and took off towards the area where Zafiro had pointed to on the map.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Goliath received a message that the Guatemala Clan agreed to help and were setting out to search for Lex, "Good news the Clan in Guatemala are now helping us search for Lex Luther. They said they'll start in the area where the construction work has been going on and will be in touch if or when they find something."

Faith smiled, "That's great news, thanks Goliath. Now if you'll excuse us, me and Buffy are going home."

On the way home Buffy looked at Faith, "Do you really think Lex is in South America?"

Faith nodded, "Something is going on down there and I think Lex is behind it. Now lets drop the gloomy stuff and get home I miss seeing the kids."

Buffy gave Faith a kiss, "I agree."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKP

Back in South America, Lex sat in his office reading about his Pokemon Lucario. He looked over at it as it sat and ate the food he gave it. Lex was about to continue reading when his assistant knocked on the door and entered the large office, "Sorry to bother you sir, but we seem to have a few visitors watching us in sector nine."

Lex looked up, "What kind of visitors?"

The assistant pressed a button and they appeared on a screen, "They seem to be Gargoyles, but they just sit there and watch us."

Lex smiled, "Let 'em watch us, as long as they don't pose a threat like Goliath's Clan does, then we don't have anything to worry about. Besides I doubt they even know who we are or who Goliath is."

The assistant nodded and left and Lex went back to reading about his new Pokemon.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Outside the Gargoyles sat and watched the activity when Zafrio looked at Jade, "I need you to return to the Temple and radio Goliath and let him know that Lex Luther is here in South America and we are watching a secret base he has built here."

Jade nodded "At once Zapfiro." She then turned climbed a tree and took off towards their temple.

Zafiro smiled, "Now we watch and wait."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter-10)

Back in Sunnydale, Shego ran from the Control Center, she ran to Faith and Buffy's office where they were having a lunch with Goliath and Elisa. Shego ran in the office, she wasn't able to stop and slid across the floor and right out the window.

Faith turned and sighed, "Damn, I just had that window replaced from the last time she crashed through it." Faith shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

A couple of minutes later Shego came in again but this time she was walking.

Shego was blushing, "Sorry about the window again."

Faith smiled from ear to ear, "Not as sorry as you're gonna be when Heather sees what you did to that new shirt." Faith pointed at the rip in it.

Shego looked real quick , "Awe damn. I wonder if there's any place I can hide for the rest of my life?"

Just then Faith, Buffy, Goliath and Elisa spoke at not same time, "Nowhere."

Shego smiled, "I have a message from South America for ya Goliath."

Goliath took the message.

Faith wiped her mouth, "Good news I hope?"

Goliath nodded, "It seems you were correct and having the area of the construction watched. Zafiro has located a hidden base where Lex Luther, Dr. Drakken, Anton Sevarius, Jon Canmore and hundreds of Quarrymen are."

Faith took the paper from Goliath, "Why didn't we know about the base being built?"

Goliath took a drink of his iced tea, "It seem they were able to keep it hidden from view because they built it inside an old Mayan Temple." Goliath looked at Shego, "Will you send a message?, tell them thank you for their help and anymore they can give. Also tell them we'll be there as soon as we can."

Shego nodded and left to send the message.

Faith took a drink of water, "Well as I see it , once we get done here we'll need to call a meeting."

The others silently agreed with nodding their heads.

Faith smiled, "And I think I know how we can get in there without being seen or heard till it was to late. So let's finish eating, cause I would hate good ribs and chicken go to waist."

Goliath smiled, "I doubt we will have to worry about that when we take the leftovers over to Brooklyn." When Goliath said that everyone laughed and Elisa smacked him on the arm.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later everyone was in the meeting room, Faith got up and took the podium, "Ok, listen up. Lex, Drakken Antin Sevarius, Jon Canmore and their armies have been located in a hidden base in South America."

Heather leaned forward, "How hidden is the base"

Faith looked at Heather and smiled. "It was built inside a Mayan Temple."

Piped sighed, "The spell we were doing had us in South America in that area, but we just thought the spell was bad."

Shego snorted, "Don't feel to bad my Satellite Photos..." Shego tossed some photos on the table, "...showed only illegal logging in the area."

Faith spoke up, "Now that we know what to look for, we can get better photo intel. And with the Guatemala Clan watching the place, we'll know if they leave." Faith gathered some notes, "I've came up with an idea on how we can slip past their outer defences without being seen." Faith brought up a few posters. "We use the Onix, Steelix, Rhydon and the Rhyperior to dig tunnels into the base. I believe by the time we're noticed it'll be to late." Faith gathered her notes, "Ok listen up, we already had the best training ever. Now we need to practice with the Pokemon making tunnels for us."

Buffy stood, "Also I want to see everybody out at the new Pokemon Battlefields. We need to get in some training with our Pokemon before we go after Lex and the others. If I'm right Lex and the others will have their own Pokemon. So lets get busy."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Down in South America at Lex's new base he was training with his Lucario. Lex looked at his Pokedex and read that his Pokemon was at Level-67. Lex smiled, "Keep that up and you'll reach Level-100 in no time."

His Lucario looked at him and nodded.

Lex looked at his Lucario, "You understand me don't you?"

Lucario nodded, "Cario...Lucario."

Lex smiled, "This is excellent." Lex walked to a phone and called his assistant and told him to be in his office in fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Lex was sitting in his office drinking some juice when his assistant knocked on the door and entered. As he walked in he seen the Pokemon drinking some water, "You called for me sir?"

Lex nodded and sat his glass down, "From now on only our people will have Pokemon. Drakken and Canmore's people are not to have them at this time. I don't want them to get any ideas of trying to take over."

His assistant nodded, "Yes sir." He then turned and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Drakken and Jon walked in Lex's office.

Jon leaned on the desk, "What's this I hear that you're not letting us have our own Pokemon? What if Faith and her people find us? how can we defend ourselves?"

Lex leaned forward, "Until I can fully trust you I don't want you having a Pokemon here at my base. If you want I can have you blindfolded and removed from here. And then you can have all the Pokemon you want."

Jon stood up and Drakken leaned forward, "How can you not trust me? We've known each other for over a year."

Lex looked at his watch and stood, "Gentlemen this subject is closed. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go eat." Lex tool out his Pokeball and aimed it at Lucario, "Lucario return."

Just then Lucario turned into red energy and reentered the ball.

Lex looked at Drakken and Jon and smiled, "Gentlemen." He placed the ball in his pocket and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale everyone was training hard with their Pokemon. They were doing so much training Faith and Buffy had a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart (I.E. Pokemon Market) opened on the school grounds. Although it would be used mainly by the school's students. The Pokemon Center and PokeMart was open to the public. That was one thing Faith made sure of before they opened.

Faith and Buffy were sitting on a small hill next to the Battlefields with their Pokemon Shinx and Chimchar when Shego walked up with her own Pokemon.

Shego smiled when they seen her Buizel,"Hey guys, I want you to meet Turbo. He's a Buizel."

Buizel folded it arms and looked at Faith and Buffy, "Buizel...Buizel."

Shego sat next to her friends, "So how's the training goin'?"

Faith smiled but sighed, "A bit better then before. But they need a lot more training." Faith reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink from it, "The tunnel training is good, they'll be ready for the mission."

Shego nodded, "Let just pray they're ready in time for the mission."

Faith and Buffy agreed as the three sat there watching the others train.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next few weeks training had been excellent, Faith had tought her Shinks the moves of Crunch, Thunder Bolt, Shock Wave and Discharge. Buffy taught her Chimchar, Flamethrower, Ember, Dig and Shadow Claw. Shego taught her Buizel Aqua Jet, Surf, Strength and Water Gun. Through their Pokemon training they, learned what their Pokemon is strong and weak against.

Faith looked at the other teams and then at Buffy and Shego, "Once they figured out the strength's and weaknesses of their Pokemon they really got good."

Buffy smiled and took Faith's hand, "I figure another week and they'll be ready."

Shego smiled, "If you guys will excuse me I'm gonna head over to the Command Center and then home." Shego looked down, "Come on Turbo let's check what's new and then head home."

Buizel nodded, "Buizel...Buziel."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Down in South America, Lex had been hard at work training his Pokemon Lucario. During that training his Pokemon learned Dark Pulse, Psychic, Shadow Ball and Strength. Lex was pleased with Lucario's training he walked over to it, "Soon my friend you'll be ruling the world with me." Lex turned and went to his office with his Pokemon Lucario following him.

For the next several hours Lex watched several video of people being subjected to Pokemon attacks. He seen some of them were brutal and deadly. Some of the test subjects were burnt, broken and cut to the point where they were shot so they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Lex watched a few more, when he was done he poured himself a drink and smiled, "Soon those bitches will be dead, their schools will be mine. And then I'll rule the world." Lex took a drink and then watched more test videos.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A week later Faith called a meeting, she was reading a paper when Shego handed her an intel report from the Gargoyle Clan in Guatemala. Faith's face went pale as Buffy and the others entered the room.

Buffy quickly went to Faith, "Hey what's wrong?"

Faith took the podium, "I just received a report from the Clan in Guatemala." Faith took a deep breath, "Lex has been using the local people as test subjects."

Buffy face went pale, "What's the asshole doing?"

Faith looked at the report, "He's having tests done to see what the effects of Pokemon Battle Moves have on the Human Body."

Martha stood up and looked out the window, "He has to be stopped."

Faith took a drink if water and sat the glass down, "I agree, but it seems that every time we capture him he escapes."

Lexington stood, "Not for long."

Goliath looked at the small Gargoyle, "Please explain."

Lexington took the podium and activated the slide projector, "For the past month now me and Shego have been working on a way to open a portal to the Phantom Zone, and just yesterday we were successful. We can now send prisoners with no hope of rehab there."

Martha smiled, "That will be fitting since Lex tried to send Clark there a few years ago."

Lexington turned the podium back over to Faith, "Ok, now we have a way to contain him. All we need to do now is capture him. Shego I need you and Lexington to look the Earth over to see if Lex may have built anymore bases. I don't want to get there and he's disappeared to another base."

Shego nodded, "No problem." Shego picked up the phone in front of her and called the Command Center and ordered the search.

Faith smiled, "I've never been more proud of my teams then I am now. You've been working hard on your training for the upcoming mission. And now I'm Pleased to say that we're ready to go after Lex, Drakken, Canmore and his people. So lets get things ready."

A few seconds later Shego got a printout on their idea of using the Phantom Zone, "Damn, We have a problem with the portal to the Phantom Zone."

Lexington read the paper, "It says that if we try to send someone through, the portal will cause an explosion that could result in ripping half of the planets Atmosphere away. We can't use the portal now."

Shego smiled, "That's ok we'll go to Plan-B."

Faith arced an eyebrow, "What's Plan-B?"

Shego and Lexington answered at the same time, "Cryo-Stasis."

Faith though about it and nodded, "Then let's to it."

Everyone was leaving except Martha.

Faith walked up ro her, "Hey what's wrong?"

Martha sighed, "I was hoping we could send him to the Phantom Zone. But not at the risk of the planet."

Faith hugged her friend, "At least we have a Plan-B." The two laughed softly and Faith turned her towards the door, "Come on let's get our children and Pokemon and go on a picnic."

Faith got Buffy, Shego and their children and Pokemon and Martha got hers and the four and their families went on a picnic to their favorite lake. And they were surprised to see Anne and Laura and their children and Pokemon there having a picnic. So they all gathered together and had a huge family picnic.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Down in South America Lex stopped the rest of the experiments. He took all the information and returned to his office to study it. A few hours later he took a break to feed his Lucario and to get something to eat himself when his assistant came into the office, "Sorry to bother you sir, but we have a problem out here." Lex sighed, "I'll be right there, come on Lucario we'll eat as soon as we get back,"

Lucario nodded, "Lucario."

When Lex got to the main area he seen Drakken and Canmore standing there. Lex put his hands in his pickets and stood there, "Gentlemen is there a problem?"

Canmore walked up, "You damn right there is, my sources say we're gonna be attacked soon and you won't let us take steps to protect ourselves."

Drakken stepped forward, "I agree with him Lex, we should be allowed to protect ourselves."

Lex pulled a hand up and rubbed his chin, "Is that so. Well here's the deal one of you will battle me and my Lucario."

Canmore rolled his eyes, "And just how are we to do that?"

Lex smiled, "You'll be given a Pokemon to battle me, If you win you'll be permitted to have a Pokemon to protect yourself with."

Canmore was getting pissed, "And if we lose?"

Lex crossed his arms, "I don't care which of you two battles me, as for losing I'll figure something out."

Canmore agreed, "I'll battle ya Luther."

Lex smiled, "Good, be here here in three hours." Lex turned and left.

His assistent followed him, "Should I give him a weak Pokemon to ensure your victory?"

Lex turned to his assistant, "If you did that, I'll make sure you'll be the one to take their punishment not them. I want him to have a Pokemon that will give him a fighting chance."

The assistant nodded, "Yes Sir."

Lex returned to his office to get something to eat, "Come on my friend let's eat."

Lucario nodded quickly, "Lucario...Lucario."

As the two got their food Lex smiled at his Pokemon and then started to eat.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale all the teams were getting ready to head to South America. Goliath asked to go on the mission as a liaison to the other Gargoyles there. Faith and Elisa said yes,

Elisa looked up at Goliath, "You be safe, I want you back for the birth if our baby."

Goliath smiled, "There's nothing on this Earth that will keep me from our childs birth."He leaned in and the two shared a soft passionate kiss.

Faith looked in the case that held all the Pokemon that will be used for the tunneling. She then closed it and handed it over to be loaded. A few hours later they were ready. Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people lets move out."

All the teams were now loaded into their perspective vans and headed to Edwards for their flight to Guatemala South America. Once at Edwards they quickly loaded on to the planes and fifteen minutes later they were airborne.

After they were airborne Faith pulled a map of the area they were headed for. She wanted to make sure that they had a small chance of surprise, "Ok Buffy, once there I'll want you to tunnel from the East. Goliath, I'll need you and the other Gargoyles to tunnel in from the West. Shego, you're from the South. And Heather, you'll be tunneling from the North." She went over the plan to make sure everyone knew their part, She wanted everyone to return home alive


	11. Chapter 11

(Part-11)

Three hours later Jon Canmore was waiting at the battle arena when Lex and his assistant walked in.

Lex smiled, "So Mr. Canmore, are you ready to battle?"

Canmore took a step towards Lex, "Just as soon as I get a Pokemon to battle with."

The assistant walked up to Canmore with a Pokeball in his had, "Here this is a Hariyama his battle moves are Body Slam, Focus Blast, Mega Kick, and Dynamic Punch. It's been instructed to do what you say for this battle."

Canmore took the Pokemon, "Lets get busy."

Lex stepped foward, "Lucario come on out."

Just as he said that Lucario burst forth from his ball and took a fighting stance, "LUCARIO!"

Canmore was next, "Hariyama time to battle."

Hariyama shot foward, "HARIYAMA!"

Canmore smiled. "Hariyama, Focus Blast."

Hariyama shot a Focus Blast at Lucario and hit him dead on knocking Lucario back.

Lex sneered, "Lucario, Shadow Ball."

Lucario brought his hands up and formed a dark colored ball between them and shot it at Canmor's Hariyama.

Canmore's Hariyama flew back and was rendered unable to battle.

Lex looked at the Hariyama Pokemon for a few seconds and then scanned it with his Pokedex. What he seen pissed him off, the Hariyama was only a Level-15 Pokemom. He turned to his assistant, "I said I wanted him to have a fighting chance. That Pokemon was only Level-15."

His assistant remained silent.

Lex looked at Canmore and Drakken, "I wanted a fair battle, but my assistant didn't allow that."

Lex's assistent tried to beg for mercy, "But sir I was only..."

Lex looked at his assistant, "Shut up, I'll deal with you in a few minutes." Lex pressed a button on the wall and had two Guards come in, "Will you please escort Mr. Ames to his quarters. And then escort Mr. Canmore and Mr. Drakken to the Pokemon Store so they may get their own Pokedex. When they have them, give them each a Master Ball and then escort them out so they may catch their own Pokemon."

The two Guards nodded and did as they were told.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later a base camp was set up at the Guatemala Gargoyles Temple.

Faith took Zafiro's hand, "Thank you for letting us use your Pyramid Temple as a base."

Zafiro nodded, "If it means getting that man who has killed a lot of people put in Prison, then the honor is ours to let you use it."

Buffy came out of the temple, "Hey everyone. the Closed Circuit Cameras are on line. We can see outside Lex's base."

The others walked in the Temple to see what's going on at Lex's base.

Shego leaned towards the monitor, "That's Drakken."

Goliath pointed to the screen, "And that's Canmore."

Faith leaned in, "And it looks like they each have a Pokemon now. Ok people and Gargoyles, lets have a meeting to bring everyone up to speed."

At the meeting Faith looked around at the diversity of of all those who were there and smiled, "Ok here's what we have..."

KpKpKpKpKpKpkpKp

Lex didn't lie when he said punishment would be sever. Ames was taken to the Labs where he was then subjected to the battle moves of several Pokemon. By the time it was over Ames was dead. Lex sneered and pressed a the intercom button. "Mr. Sims Report to my office, you'll be taking over Mr. Ames duties."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKP

In the breakroom Drakken and Canmore were laughing.

Drakken leaned foward, "So tell me Canmore what Pokemon did you catch?"

Canmore had a grin that went from ear to ear, "I caught a Machop."

Drakken smiled, "But what moves does he know?"

Canmore picked up a list, "At the PokeMart I bought, Brick Break and Secret Power. He already knows Karate Chop and Endure but I'm gonna make him forget Endure and teach him Earthquake. What about you?"

Drakken nodded and took a drink of his coffee. "I caught a Bagon and he already knows Dragon Claw and Dragon Breath. I got the TM ( Technical Machine) to teach him Strength and Dragon Pulse."

Canmore nodded as he looked at his Pokedex reading about Bagon's movies. "Awsome moves and powerful to, for a Level-47 Pokemon."

Draken nodded, "And same about the moves of your Pokemon and it's a level-45 Pokemon."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In his office Lex watched Drakken and Canmore talk about their choice in Pokemon when his new assistant walked into the office, "You wish to see me sir?"

Lex took a drink of his brandy, "Yes, Mr. Ames had an accident and won't be here anymore. So you'll be taking his place as my assistant."

Sims nodded.

Lex sat his glass down and sat back, "And Mr. Sims, don't disobey me."

Sims nodded again, "I understand." He turned and left.

Lex picked up his glass, "Soon it'll be those bitches turn."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the base Faith was standing with a case in her hands passing out Rock Type Pokemon, "These Pokemon have been specially trained to dig the tunnels we need to get into Lex's base. So be sure you know which Pokemon you're using." Once the Pokemon were passed out Faith put the case down, "I'm not gonna give you the 'Win one for the Gipper' speech cause we all know what Lex is able to do." She looked around again, "Is there any questions before we move out?" Faith smiled, "Ok then, Team one is with me, team two is with Buffy, Team three three is with Heather and Team four is with Shego. Above ground teams head out now. Tunnel teams head out now." With the order given all the teams went to their launch points to assault Lex's new Base. She was about to leave when Lexington stopped her.

Faith turned and seen Lexington come towards her, "Hey Lexington"

Lexington handed her a paper, "Bad news the search revealed that Lex Luther had four more bases built."

Faith read the readout, "Damn..."

Faith keyed her mic, "All teams stand down and return to the Pyramid. This changes the plan completely."

Buffy walked up to Faith, "What happened?" Faith handed Buffy the readout. "Damn, I'll get everyone together for a meeting."

Faith nodded, "Thanks." She reached up and began removing her gear.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later all the team leaders were gathered at the Mayan Pyramid.

Faith stood up to start, "Sorry about the halt of the mission. But it seems the Lex has been very busy. Not only does he have this base he has four others. And we have no idea what their locations are."

Goliath stepped forward, "Does the information give a general location?"

Faith read the report. "Yes it does, One is said to be in Europe, another is said to be in or around the Japan area."

Goliath folded his arms and then rubbed his chin, "Yes, we've been there. Sorry I'm talking about Me, Elisa, Bronx, and Angela. We have friends in those areas that can help. If you'll excuse me I have a few calls to make."

Faith nodded with a smile, "Take your time big guy, we'll need all the help we can get." Faith looked at the report, "Shego can you tap into the C.I.A's real time satellite and maybe find where these bases are?"

Shego smiled "No problem. They owe me a few favors so I'll just collect on one of them."

Faith laughed, "Shego ever since you got here someone owed you a favor for something. What did you get them this time, a box of real Havanas?"

Shego smiled, "That's between me and them.." With that she popped a hand rolled Havana cigar in her mouth lite it and went to do her magic.

Everyone laughed as Shego left.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people, let's check our gear and settle in. This could take a while."

After checking her gear with the Weapons Master, Faith was about to get something to eat when Goliath walked up to her, "Good news, the Ishimura Clan's leader has agreed to search for the base that maybe in their area. And so has the London Clan. I know where we can get more help from more Gargoyles, but I have no way of contacting them."

Faith touched Goliath's shoulder, "Someday you'll be able to make contact. And then you'll be reunited with them."

Goliath nodded, "Yes and I look forward to that day when I can introduce Elisa as my wife and then introduce them to my new child when it is born."

Faith then smiled, "Sounds good to me, come on big guy lets go eat." After eating Faith went to check up on Shego. "What's ya got girl?"

Shego turned, "Good new and bad news. The good news it we have the location of the four new bases, their located in Britain, Japan, Africa. Now brace yourselves for this the fourth base is in Canada."

Faith dropped into a chair, "Right under our proverbial noses."

Goliath growled, "The ones in Britain, Japan and Canada can be easily handled. However the one in Africa will be hard."

Faith picked up a phone, "Excuse me, I have a call to make."

A few minutes later Faith hung the phone up, "Well that takes care of the African base. I called NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) and they're gonna take it out." Faith looked at Shego, "Now what's the bad news?"

Shego led them to another room of the Temple and showed them, "Lexington broke his Talisman and is stone again."

All three laughed,

Faith smiled, "Don't worry we'll get the Charmed Ones, Willow and Tara to make him a new one."

They turned and went to make the call to get the Talisman made.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lex was none to happy to discover that his African base has been seized by NATO. He called the other three and they reported no problems.

Lex sneered, "Just keep a look out for any trouble." Lex pushed a button and closed the link to the other three bases. So to keep his mind of the problems with the African base he decided to get in some training. "Come my friend we're going to get in some training."

Lucario jumped up, "Lucario."

A few hours later Lex and Lucario were taking a break when his new assistant came in, "Bad news sir, the Canadian base has been seized by the R.C.M.P. (Royal Canadian Mounted Police), and The Canadian Army."

Lex nodded, "Thank You."

Sims left and when he did Lex went crazy, "I do not believe it, everywhere I go I'm found by those bitches. Well I'm not gonna run anymore." Lex went to his office, "Those bitches are gonna be dead by the end of the week."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Pyramid Shego walked up to Faith with the latest report, "Good new, the Canadian base has been seized by the R.C.M.P and the Canadian army. All we have to do now is find the Britain and Japan bases. " Faith read the report, "And just as soon as we find them and seize them we can go after Lex. So if you'll excuse me I need to get in a little training with my Shinx."

Goliath smiled and gave a bow, "Oh by all means."

Faith slapped Goliath on the arm, "Will you stop, or I'll call Elisa."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Over in England, Grif was in his third night searching the for the base when he noticed something odd about a farm house that shouldn't be where it's at. He swooped down and took a look, "Well, well, well, cool camouflage. But not good enough." He walked over to a cliff and jumped and flew off back to London, "Grif to Leo call Goliath tell him the Britain base is located and we're about to call in the army to seize it."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in London Leo received Grif's message, he then turned to Una, "Una make contact with Goliath and let him know that the base he wanted us to locate has been found."

Una nodded and went to a second radio to make the call.

Leo sat back, "I just hope we're in time."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in South America everyone has settled into a routine. Faith was out at the newly made Battlefield training with her Shinx when the message from Una was received.

Faith and Buffy were battling each other when Goliath walked up, "Good news, the base in Britain has been found and is being seized as we speak."

Faith was smiling from ear to ear, "Excellent, one more base to go and we can go after Lex."

Just then Shego came running up, "Good news."

Faith, Buffy, and Goliath spoke at the same time."The base in London has been found."

Shego was surprised with their news, "No, but that is good news. My news is that the Ishimura Clan has narrowed down their search in two areas in Japan. They said they noticed heavy construction in the two areas. They're looking into them and said they'll let us know in a day or two if they find anything."

Faith read the message, "All we can do is wait and hope they find something."

Goliath, Buffy and Shego nodded in agreement.

Faith recovered he Pokemon and looked at her watch, "Well it almost time for dinner, so lets get cleaned up and go eat, besides Goliath has to place a call to Elisa. He promised to call her every night."

The three laughed a bit and head back to the camp.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lex was none to happy, a third base has been seized and he knew the fourth is on the verge of being found and seized. So he made plans when the first base fell, he secretly hired the builders to build a fifth base. he wanted to make sure he had a place to fall back on. He looked at his computer screen and smiled, "As I said before, this isn't over by a long shot."


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter-12)

Back at the Pyramid base, the Manhattan and Guatemala Gargoyles were enjoying telling stories about each others Clan. Goliath however was in the Satellite phone talking to Elisa. Everyone else was down at the make shift Battle Arena having Pokemon Battles with those who live in the area. Faith was about to battle a young girl when Shego called her over the radio about the fourth base. Ten minutes later Faith arrived at the Communications Tent, "What's ya got Chica?"

Shego turned and handed Faith the report, "Good news the Ishimura Gargoyle Clan and the Japanese Army has found the forth base they were able to seize it with no lose of life."

Faith smiled, "That'll make Goliath happy."

Just then there was a loud roar coming from over head.

Faith and Shego ran outside to see what it was.

Goliath was growling when the female Gargoyle landed. "Demona, what are you doing here?"

Demona looked at Faith and Buffy, "I have some information that may be useful."

Faith stepped forward, "And what makes you think we want it."

Demona went into a small rage, "Silence your Human Dog or I will. I came here to deal with you Goliath not them."

Goliath growled, "Faith, Buffy please let me handle this."

Faith and Buffy both nodded and left to re-enter the tent.

Buffy took Faith into her arms, "Who does she think she is?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, maybe Goliath will tell us later. Until then I'm hungry, lets go eat."

After Faith and Buffy were gone Goliath turned to Demona, "Now what information do you have?"

Demona sneered, "I see you still like to be around Humans."

Goliath took a step towards Demona, "I just happen to be married to a Human."

Demona sneered even harder, "Let me guess Elisa Maza."

Goliath nodded, "Now what's the information?"

Demona smiled, "Very well the person you want Lex Luther has started building another base."

Goliath stared towards the North, dreaming of his wife Elisa, "And how do you know this?"

Demona pulled some papers from a bag, "I know this because he's buying all the building materials from one of my subsidiaries. He's also building it Russia, with the help of the Russian Government and Army."

Goliath looked at the papers and then at Demona, "You know I can't believe any of this until its checked out."

Demona shook her head. "Always the same, trust the Humans but not me. Well do what ever you want with the information. I thought you would accept it to help save the Humans and Gargoyle alike. But I must be wrong."

Demona was about to leave when Goliath stopped her, "Demona, you weren't wrong."

Demona walked to the edge of the Pyramid and stepped off and headed North back to the U.S..

A few minutes later Goliath joined the others in the mess tent, "You may find this interesting."

Faith took the papers Goliath handed her and began reading them. An hour later Faith sat the papers down, "Can you trust Demona?"

Goliath sighed, "No, but when it comes to Angela's safety, I don't know."

Faith leaned forward, "True or not, we need to see if she's correct."

Goliath nodded, "If he does have a base being built then we need to know."

Buffy snickered, "But there's one problem. Russia won't allow us to operate with in their borders."

Goliath shook his head, "Then how do we find out if he's there?"

Faith smiled, "Goliath they said we can't officially operate, there's nothing about unofficially."

Goliath nodded, "I see what you mean."

Faith looked at Goliath, "Good, all we can do now is wait." Faith took Buffy's arm, "Come on, it's been a long day and I'm sleepy."

Goliath nodded, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Faith hugged her friend, "Good night big guy."

Goliath returned the hug in the same way. "Until tomorrow then."

The three split up, Goliath went out to patrol. And Faith and Buffy returned to their private tent and went to bed, They were so tired they didn't have the strength to go on.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The Next Day Goliath contacted David Xanatos about a base being built in Russia by Lex Luther. Xanatos did some research and confirmed there was a base built.

Xanatos looked into the camera, "I also did some checking and found that it would be very hard to make an assault on the facility. It seems the Russian Government is rolling over for Luther."

Goliath growled, "Thank you for your help. We'll see you when we get home."

Xanatos smiled, "Just tell Lexington, Alex misses him."

Goliath smiled, "I will." And then cut the link. Goliath found Faith in the mess tent behind the serving counter during her turn at K.P..

Goliath looked at her as if he was trying to figure out if it's real or not, "I don't know if I should laugh or try and wake up."

Faith looked dead serious at Goliath, "Hey don't worry about me, Cause you got K.P. tonight."

Goliath growled and folded his arms, "You can be very cruel."

Faith smiled, "Hey it was Elisa's idea."

Goliath snorted, "That's even worse, you and my wife collaborating against me to get me to do K.P. work."

Faith smiled, "So what's up big guy?"

Goliath sat in a chair next to the serving line, "Xanatos confirmed the base is being built."

Faith sighed, "Then we can send the people needed and seize the base."

Goliath took a deep breath,, "It's not going to be that easy. It seems the Russian Government is rolling over for Lex Luther."

Faith took a break and sat next to Goliath , "That's because they want the money he's paying them to continue. Let everyone know that there'a going to be a meeting. Goliath, I want you to know that the results of that meeting could start a war." Faith looked at her watch, "Well big guy time to get back to work."

Faith went back to work and Goliath left to let everyone know there was going to be a meeting tomorrow night.

That night Faith went to the Communications Tent to make a call. She waked into the tent and turned to the Communications girl, "Hey Rose, I need you to type this into the radio and then leave. I'm about to talk to someone who doesn't want people to know he's helping us."

Rose smiled, "No problem ma'am." Rose typed the numbers into the radio and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's base Lex was in his office in a rampage for losing the Japan base so quickly. He sat in his chair and then pressed the intercom button, "Sims get in here."

A few seconds later Sims walked in the office, "You call for me sir?"

Lex nodded. "I want you to fly to Russia and over see the final steps of construction of the base there."

Sims nodded, "I'll leave at once." Sims turn and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the plane Sims pulled his satellite phone out and pressed the button to answer it. "Sims here..."

Faith looked at her phone, "Knock off the Sims shit Piper, it's me Faith."

Piper/Sims smiled, "Hey girl."

Faith smiled, "We got world that the Russian base is about finished."

Piper/Sims nodded, "That's where I'm headed now. Lex wants me to over see the final steps of the construction."

Faith sighed, "Just be careful, your sisters would kill me if anything happened to you."

Piper/Sims, "I will, just as long as this small Holo-Projector doesn't fail."

Faith smiled, "My Air Force source/friend says they'll last as long as you wear it. And that the Red Light on your new watch doesn't come on."

Piper/Sims smiled, "Thanks Faith. By the way what's your Air Force friends name?"

Faith just smiled, "I ain't sayin'." Faith quickly disconnected the link.

Piper/Sims smiled and put the phone away, she looked out the window and then got up and fixed her something to eat and drink.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the base Faith called Rose back into the tent to continue her work. Faith walked out into the night air and looked up at the stars smiled and then went to find Buffy.

A few minutes later she found her in the mess tent eating. She went through the line and got her food when she seen Goliath wearing an apron. She was about to say something when Goliath cut her off, "Not one word."

Faith just smiled and went to join Buffy.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's compound Lex was having dinner with Drakken and Canmore.

Canmore sat his fork down, "I'll wait till dawn when they turn to stone. Then that's when I'll get my revenge for my ancestors and for the death of my father."

Drakken took a drink, "But wasn't it the Gargoyle Demona your ancestor and father was trying to kill?"

Canmore nodded, "Yes, but I feel I it is my duty to destroy all Gargoyles, they're a danger to the Human race."

Lex put his own glass down which was now empty, "Gentlemen if you'll finish up we can take this talk to the den for brandy and cigars."

Canmore and Dakken agreed, after they finished their dinner and followed Lex into the den to continue their talk over brandy and real Havana cigars.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Pyramid base Faith and the others were sitting in a tent watching a movie when Buffy took Faith's hand and led her back to their tent and made love well into the night before falling asleep in each others arms. A few hundred feet away Shego and Heather had finished making love when the two got up took a cold shower before returning to bed and falling asleep in each others arms. That night was a peaceful night. But they knew it could all change very quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter-13)

While everyone waited for word from Piper/Sims in Russia everyone found something to do. Lexington was excited about getting permission to explore the Temple further. He promised to make sure he didn't damage anything while he was exploring. And to make the adventure more fun, he got Heather to join him. An hour later they came across a tunnel deep underneath the Temple. The two followed it till it ended at a large stone door.

Lexinton was intrigued by the writing, "Hey Heather look at this."

Heather was looking at another door to the left of Lexington. She moved to look at the writings, "What the...?"

Lexington nodded, "I don't know, I never seen anything like it."

Heather brought up her camera, "I'm gonna get some pictures and show them to Faith and the others." Not only did Heather take pictures of the door Lexington showed her but she also got pictures of four others that had the same writings.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later they were back at the camp showing what they found.

Zafiro looked at the writing, "I was told stories of such writings being in the Temple. We were told never to open the doors to the rooms that had this writing."

Faith just studied the writings. When she was done she laid the pictures down, "Zafiro, with your permission, I would like to send these pictures to some friends who knows what they say."

Zafiro nodded, "Very well, if you trust them."

Faith took the pictures and headed over to the Communications Tent, "Rose I need you to contact a Colonel Samantha Carter, she's a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force."

Rose turned towards the key board, "Right away ma'am."

Faith took a seat next to Rose and waited for the call to go through. A few minutes later it was ready, "Colonel Carter on the Vid-Link ma'am."

Faith turned towards the camera and monitor, "Hey Sam how's it goin'?"

Sam smiled, "Not to bad, just got back from a mission. What do ya need?"

Faith picked up the photos, "Have you seen anything like these writings before?" Faith brought the photos to the camera to show Carter.

When Carter seen them she got a worried look in her eyes, "Faith I have to ask you never to show these photos to anyone. Second, me and my team will be there in about two days. Until then, you are now under orders by the National Security Act to remain silent. Understand?"

Faith was shocked, "Yea I understand, but everyone here already knows about the writings."

Carter nodded, "Then you need to tell them that it's important that they remain quite about this."

Faith nodded, "I will. Since you're coming you gonna bring that lovely wife of yours?"

Carter smiled, "I doubt you could keep her here if it means seeing you and Buffy."

Faith laughed, "Ok then see ya when you get here."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Back at the SGC (Stargate Command), Sam called the others together, she even included Janet Frasier, "Sorry about calling you all here like this, but I got a call from a friend who's in South America trying to get Lex Luther again."

. Mitchell leaned forward, "I thought he was dead. Didn't he commit suicide?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope, that was a Clone. And when they did capture him on the Moon he then escaped Pacifica and is now at a base in South America."

Maj. Gen. Landry sat up a bit, "And she's wanting our help in capturing him?"

Sam sighed, "I wish it was that easy." She then turned the meeting room monitors on, "This is why she called."

There on the monitors were the pictures that had the Goa'uld writings.

Daniel got up and read the writings, "These four are just weapon rooms. But this one is the tomb of a minor Goa'uld named..." Daniel looked closer, "...Chac. Teal'c have you ever heard of this Goa'uld?"

Teal'c nodded, "I have Daniel Jackson. He was said to have been headed for greatness when Apophis, Ba'al, Cronos, and Yu removed him from his host and sealed him in a tomb for all time. It is said they did this because they feared he might take over their territories ."

Vala snickered, "More like he was brown nosing it with Ra when he was alive."

Landry leaned forward, "Very well, you're to go there and check it out. If the Goa'uld is there, take it and the weapons into custody."

Sam was about to say something when Janet spoke up first, "General can we have the Odyssey, just in case we need it?"

Landry nodded, "I was about to suggest that. Ok people lets get ready and move out."

SG-1 got a few hours rest before they left for South America. Sam was with Janet in their base quarters so Janet could pack some clothes and so Sam could exchange her dirty clothes for clean, "All ready here, how about you?"

Janet smiled, "Lets go."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the camp Faith was about go eat lunch when a beam of light appeared several yards away. There in front of her were six people in BDUs.

Faith smiled when she seen Sam and Janet, "Sam over here."

Sam waved and the six head towards here. But before they got a few feet Goliath flew down and stopped in front of them, "Who are you an..."

Faith ran to the group, "Goliath wait, it's ok big guy. I've been waiting for them to arrive."

Goliath nodded, "Very well. Oh Buffy wanted me to tell you she'll be late tonight because she has K.P. duty."

Faith giggled, "Thanks Goliath. By the way Goliath this is SG-1". They travel to other worlds by way of a Device called a Stargate and by Space Ships. This is Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Col. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, and Sam's wife Col/Dr. Janet Frasier."

Goliath nodded, "I am pleased to meet you. I must go now for I have to return to patrolling the area."

Sam looked at Faith, "Well that was interesting."

Faith laughed, "Don't worry he's more growl then bite."

Sam smiled, "So where are the ruins you wanted us to see?"

Faith waved her hand towards the pyramid and smiled, "Right this way."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's compound, Lex was sitting in his office when one of the Guards entered the office with some papers and handed them to Lex, "Sorry to disturb you sir, but we're picking up something huge in orbit."

Lex studied the read outs, "It must be the new U.S. Air Force BattleCruiser Odyssey. Keep an eye open, and let me know if anything happens." The Guard left and Lex got up and fixed himself a drink, "Now I wonder what the Air Force is doing here in South America."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the Temple SG-1 was being guided by Lexington to where he and Heather found the doors with the Goa'uld writing on them.

Heather was already there when SG-1 arrived.

Sam walked up, "You must be Heather, Shego's wife?"

Heather nodded and smiled, "Yep, that's me."

Sam looked at the doors, "So what have you got so far?"

Heather sighed, "Beats the hell out of me. I thought learning Kryptonion was hard. This is way out of my range."

Sam laughed, "You should have seen me when Daniel Jackson tried to teach me the first time."

Daniel smirked, "Yea, she wanted to kill me and hang my body out as a warning."

Everyone laughed, even Teal'c who normally looks like he had his nervous system removed.

Sam walked over to the table to see the papers Heather has, "Well lets get started."

Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c returned to the surface as Daniel and Sam remained to help Heather translate the writings.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

After several hours Heather, Sam, and Daniel returned to the surface to get something to eat.

Sam looked over and seen Faith and Shego on the Battlefield, "I see Faith and your wife are into the Pokemon scene."

Heather smiled, "They sure are. Don't you have a Pokemon Companion?"

Sam shook her head, "No, me and Janet talked about it and we decided that we're to set in our ways. However Cassie loves 'em."

Heather smiled, "What kind of Pokemon does she have?"

Sam pulled a picture out, "She loves Eevee so much she caught nine of them and evolved eight of them, She now has Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbereon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. She also loves Skitty, she has two of those and is working to evolve one into Delcatty. All she needs is a special Moon Stone to do that and she doesn't have enough money in her savings to buy one."

Heather smiled, "I tell ya what, if you help me learn how to read those writings in the Temple. I'll give you the Moon Stone Cassie needs to evolve her Skitty."

Sam smiled, "It's a deal"

A few seconds later Janet came out of her and Sam's tent. "Hey what's all the talk about?"

Sam turned and brought Janet into her arms, "Me and Heather made a deal, if I help her learn how to read Goa'uld. She'll give me a Moon Stone so Cassie can evolve her Skitty."

Janet smiled, "Sounds like you got your work cut out for ya. Come on let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Sam took Janet's arm and led her to the mess tent where the rest of SG-1 was. Just as Heather got her tray Shego joined her as did Faith and Buffy.

Heather looked at Shego, "So, I seen you and Faith were having a spirited battle."

Shego nodded while chewing some food, "That's the only way to train."

Faith was about to sit when she seen Teal'c's tray, "Damn Tea'lc, hungry?"

Janet looked up, "Hey, he's a growing boy."

Faith snickered, "Yea, growing around the waist." Faith smiled as she raised her hands, "Just kidding ya Teal'c, Mrs. Garrett will be pleased that she has such a big fan of her cooking."

Teal'c just nodded and continued eating.

Sam looked up at Faith, "Hey Faith, let Heather and Lexington know that we'll pick up where we left off on the translations in the morning."

Faith nodded, "Heather's no problem, however Lex will have to wait."

Sam looked a bit worried, "What's wrong?"

Faith snickered, "Nothing, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Tara and Willow made our Gargoyle friends Talismans so they can be awake during the day and not stone. Well Lexington broke his, and until we get him a new one he'll turn to stone in the morning and back again at night."

A few minutes later after Faith sat down to eat Rose came in with a message, "This just came in ma'am."

Faith read the message, "Yea, good news people. Piper's in the Russian base. She'll contact us at the normal contact time." She sighed, "I just hope she's being careful, her sisters would never forgive me if something happened."

Shego smiled, "Don't worry to much, she knew what she was getting into."

Faith smiled, "Guess you're right. Let's finish eating, and head over to the movie tent and see what movie is playing."

The others agreed and finished eating.

An hour later they were watch the movie Head Of State staring Chris Rock.

After the movie Faith and Buffy took a shower together and went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Shego and Heather went for a walk before taking a shower themselves and falling asleep in each other arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For several days Sam, Heather and Now Lexington thank to his new Tlilsman finished translating the writing. And just as Sam and Daniel said back at the SGC. the four rooms two on either side of the middle door were rooms for weapons. Now they were ready to enter the fifth room to see if the Goa'uld Chac was there, "Teal'c this is Sam, I need ya to help us to open this door."

Teal'c keyed his mic. **"I'm on my way Col. Carter."**

An hour later Teal'c arrived with a crowbar, "Step back." With all his strength he shoved the crowbar in and opened the door. Sam and Teal'c were the first to enter to see if the Goa'uld Chac was there. And there siting on a small pedestal was a small jar that contained the Goa'uld symbiote.

Sam picked up the har, "Let's get this topside, and then come back for the weapons.

Teal'c nodded, "Agreed."

Once back on the surface teal'c and Sam were headed to the Communications Tent to contact the Odyssey when Rose came out with a message for Sam from Gen. Landry. As she got closer to Sam and Teal'c, Teal'c was hit with a sonic boom from Shego's Buizel. It knocked him into Sam, causing her to trip and fall. When she did the jar flew from her hands and broke open at Rose's feet.

The Symbiote launched itself at Rose entering her body through her neck. The shock was so great Rose fell backwards unconscious. Sam and Teal'c ran to Rose just as Shego, Faith, and Buffy got to their tent.

Faith knelt next to Rose. "Is she gonna be ok?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, but we're gonna need to contact the Tok'ra. They'll know how to remove the symbiote without hurting Rose."

Faith sighed, "You can use the Communications Tent if needed."

Sam keyed her mic, "Cameron, Vala I need you at the Communications Tent, The Goa'uld Symbiote Chac went into the Communications Operator Rose."

Vala keyed her mic, "We're on our way."

Several minutes later Mitchell and Vala arrived at the tent.

Sam told Mitchell what happened, "So I need you to stay with her while I go contact the Tok'ra."

Mitchell nodded, "I'll go with ya. Vala stay with Rose I'm goin' with Carter."

Vala nodded as Sam and Mitchell left to contact the Tok'ra.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter-14)

A few minutes after Sam and Mitchell left Rose stood up.

The first person she saw was Teal'c, "Jaffa Kree. You and the rest here will serve me."

Teal'c stood straight up, "I and my friends will not serve you or any other false God."

Rose/Chac sneered, "Then you are a Shol'va. How dare you disobey a God."

Teal'c smiled, "I do so because you are no God. Just a parasite that uses another's body against their will."

Rose/Chac lunged at Teal'c, "I will punish you,"

Teal'c stepped aside and the Goa'uld flew past him. Teal'c had just enough time to lift his hand up and brought it down across the back of Rose/Chac's head knocking her out cold.

Teal'c looked at Faith, "Is there a place we can put her till we leave?"

Faith nodded while looking at Rose/Chac, "This way." They picked her up and moved her to a secure place where she couldn't cause problems.

Several minutes Sam and Mitchell had returned from the Odyssey when they noticed Rose/Chac was gone.

Sam looked at Faith, "Where's Rose?"

Faith took a drink of water, "We moved her to the holding cell tent. She got mouthy saying Teal'c is a Shol'va and that we will..."

Sam cut her off, "Usual shit different day."

Faith nodded quickly, "Yep."

Then it hit Sam, "Can she break out of there?"

Faith laughed, "Sam, not even my other friend Sam in Missouri can break out of those cages. And She's a Garou."

Mitchell sighed, "I hope you're right, cause if she does Gen. Landry will have our hides."

Sam looked at Mitchell, "Hey, if Faith says she can't break free. Then she can't break free."

Mitchell threw up his hands."Fine."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours had passed since Rose was taken over by the Goa'uld. All they could do is wait til the Tok'ra to arrive to remove it. Sam, Janet, Mitchell, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather had become a motley group of friends. They were laughing when the back up Communications Operator handed Faith a letter.

Faith read it and smiled, "Good news, Piper has rigged Lex's Russian base to blow and she's now on her way back. The base should blow when she lands." Faith stood up and looked at the new girl, "Ok Toni call 'em together." Faith looked at Sam, "You guys are welcomed to join in on the meeting if you want."

Vala spoke before anyone else could, "Sounds like fun."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty minutes later everyone was now at the meeting.

Faith then took the podium, " Thank you for coming so quickly. First off for those who doesn't know who our guest are, they're SG-1 from the U.S. Air Force." Faith looked at the message, "We got word from our inside person that Lex's Russian base is set to blow when they return. I can't express how much we need this to work. If he escapes again, I'm afraid he might try something more drastic."

Sam took a step foward, "I seen a map of his compound, how are you going to get in?"

Faith smiled "With these." Faith, Buffy and Shego threw several Pokeballs. A few seconds later several Onix, Steelix, Rhydon and Rhyperiors stood in front of the group, "We're tunneling in."

Janet smacked Sam on the back, "That's twenty bucks you owe me."

Sam looked at Janet and wiggled her eye brows, "I'm broke, I guess you'll have to take it out of me in bed tonight,"

Janet leaned in for a kiss, "Sounds good to me." The two continued to listen to Faith.

Faith told them about the tunneling plan, "...and if we do it just right we'll be in there before they can mount a full attack."

Vala looked at the map, "If Landry agrees, can we assist them?"

Mitchell shrugged, "Won't hurt asking." Mitchell left to make the call.

Faith took a drink of water, "Because of our location it won't be till morning before he gets a response. So lets hit the hay and get an early start tomorrow." The meeting broke up as she looked at her map, "I'm coming Lex."

The next day Mitchell got a resopnse from Gen. Landry, "Hey everyone, good news we can assist Faith and her people in the capture of Lex Luther. Also SG-5 is heading down to take the Goa'uld back to the SGC." Sam and Janet smiled from the news, but that changed when the alarm sound. Sam, Janet and the others ran towards the security tent when they seen Rose/Chac run out.

Mitchell gave a mock laughed, "I told you it wouldn't hold her."

Sam looked at Mitchell, "Just shut up till we know what's going on." The SG group got to the tent and seen the keys were still in the lock.

Sam picked up the lock, "It looks like she was able to get the keys and escape."

Just as Sam said that Faith and Buffy came in, Faith seen what Sam had,"What the hell is going on here?"

Sam looked at Faith, "Rose/Chac escaped."

Faith, Sam and Buffy went over to the Medical Tent where Janet was seeing to the injured Guard.

Faith looked at the Guard, "What the hell happened?"

The Guard looked up and see Faith, "Hey ma'am, sorry about the prisoner. She slipped the keys off my belt." The Guard sat up "Once she had the keys, she slipped out of her cell and knocked me out. I was however able to hit the alarm before I went completely out."

Faith touched the Guards shoulder, "It's not your fault, if you remember Rose was a pick pocket before joining our school."

The Guard sighed, "I know and I should have remembered that. But I let my guard down. And now the prisoner's gone,"

Faith lifted the girls chin, "Listen if you did anything wrong, I'll let you know. Now get over it and get back to work."

Kristina nodded and smiled, "Yes ma'am."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later Rose/Chac was half way to Lex's compound when she stopped to rest. She looked around to see if she was being followed when a huge Ariados fell out of the trees above her. Out of instinct Rose/Chac brought her hand up to hit it with an energy wave from a ribbon device. She realized she didn't have one when the Pokemon spat a webbing at her. Before it could hit her a young Machop grabbed the webbing and with all it's strenght tossed it away, "Maaachop"

Rose/Chac looked at the young Pokemon that looked like a young Earth child, "Thank you for helping me."

Machop smile, "Machop...Machop."

Rose/Chac smiled, "How would you like to hang out with me for a while?"

The little Pokemon smiled, "Machop."

Rose/Chac frowned a bit, "I'm sorry little one but I don't have a Pokeball to put you in."

Machop disappeared behind a tree and reappeared with a Pokeball.

Rose/Chac took the ball and seen it was a Ultra Ball, Rose/Chac smiled and tossed the ball at Machop. The ball opened up and caused Machop to turn into energy and entered the ball, three seconds later Machop was now Rose/Chac's pokemon. "Come little one, lets see If we can find Lex Luther."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later Rose/Chac and Machop was standing outside Lex Luther's base.

Rose/Chac looked at her Pokemon, "I guess we knock."

A few minutes later she was now standing before Lex Luther, Jon Canmore, and Dr. Drakken.

Lex leaned forward, "Why did you quit working for Faith?"

Rose/Chac looked at the others, "I was looking for a job that paid more."

Lex smiled, "Well if everything goes as we planned, you'll have that job."

Lex pushed an intercom button and a few seconds later a Guard entered the office, "Yes Mr. Luther?"

Lex looked at the guard, "Please take Rose to the guest quarters and see that she has everything she needs."

The Guard nodded and showed Rose/Chac to her room.

Once they were out of the office Jon looked at Lex "You're not planning on helping her are you?"

Lex took a drink of water, " Only if she has a need." Lex put his glass down, "Come gentlemen, My chef has prepared a wonderful dinner."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Pyramid Faith and Sam had called a meeting.

Faith stood and took the podium, "Ok listen up Rose/Chac has escaped. Since we don't know anything about Goa'ulds, I'll let . Carter take over."

Sam looked at everyone, "Ok for those who doesn't know, Chac is a Goa'uld. A Goa'uld is a Parasite that takes control of its host's body."

Janet was the next to speak, "With the studies I did, I found that if the host fights it'll lose it's control. So we'll need to also work on keeping Chac from taking Rose."

Faith stood again, "Ok we know she's with up with Lex. that was the only place she could have gone. So let get busy and get Rose back and while we're at it lets throw Lex back into prison."

The meeting broke up and as it did the new Communication Operator handed Faith a message.

Faith smile as she read it, "Hey everyone good news, Piper is back and if the time table is correct, the Russian base will blow in four hours our time. Let's get ready we assault Lex's base in six hours."

With that everyone went to gather their gear for the up coming assault.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's base Piper was walking into the building when she made her call to Faith. But all she wanted to do now was take a shower and see Lex's face when the Russian base blows.


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter-15)

A few hours later Piper/Sims was standing in front of Lex. Lex smiled, "So Mr. Sims, How was the trip to Russia?"

Piper smiled, "The food was excellent, the weather sucked and the people watched me with suspicion everywhere I went. But all in all the trip was fine."

Lex laughed, "That's Russia for ya. Now down to business, how's the base coming along?"

Piper/Sims smiled, "The base is finished and read to be brought on line."

Lex looked at the written report, "Good I want you to go to the Communications Center and call the base and have it..." Before Lex could finish one of the Communications Operators came running in.

Lex looked at the man, "What's the meaning of disrupting this meeting?"

The young Operator looked at Lex with disbelief, "Sorry to disturb you sir, the Russians just called. They report that the new base was destroyed two hours ago."

Lex just stood there in disbelief so Piper/Sims turned to the young Operator, "Go back to the Communications Center and check for anymore information on who might have done this."

The young man nodded and left.

Piper/Sims looked at Lex, "I assure you sir, I'll find out who did this and make sure they pay."

Lex looked at and nodded, "Do that, now I want everyone to leave. I wish to be alone right now."

Piper/Sims looked at Lex, "Sir is that wise?"

Lex smiled, "I'll be all right, and Please take Lucario with you." Lex looked at Lucario, "Lucario please go with Mr. Sims."

Lucario looked at it's friend with worry, "Lucario."

Lex smiled again, "I'll be fine my friend, please go."

Lucario nodded at did as he was told.

Once they left the office they heard Lex go into a rage and began breaking the office furniture.

Lucario wanted to go back in but was stopped by Piper/Sims, "No we'll wait. Why don't we go to the mess hall and get something to eat. He'll call us when he's ready." Piper/Sims, Lucario, Drakken and Canmore left til Lex called them back.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Pyramid Faith was getting her gear ready when the Communications Operator came entered her tent, "Excuse me ma'am this message just came in. It's a Priority One Message."

Faith took the message and read it. When she was done she had a smile from ear to ear. "Call everyone together." Faith folded the message and put it in her pocket.

A few minutes later she was standing at the podium, "Good news, I just received word that Lex's Russian base was destroyed. Which means we've effectively contained him here in South America."

Once hearing this everyone cheered.

Faith raised her hands to calm everybody down, "Now lets get this son-of-a-bitch and throw his ass back in Prison. So lets move out,"

Again everyone cheered as they moved out.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's base, Lex had calmed down enough to call everyone back. He pressed a button on his desk that he sat back up. Lex looked at the Guard as he entered the office, "Please bring our guest in, so we can have a talk with her."

The Guard nodded and left to do as he was told.

Lex looked at the others, "Now we'll see what this person has to offer."

Five minutes later the guard lead Rose/Chac into Lex's office, "The person you wanted to see sir."

Lex looked up, "Thank you, Please Ms..."

Rose/Chac looked at Lex "You may call me Chac for now."

Lex nodded, "Please sit, may I offer you something to drink?"

Rose/Chac sneered and folded her hands in front of her, "I require nothing but your obedience."

Lex looked at the others and then at Rose/Chac, "I think that won't be happening anytime soon."

Rose /Chac looked at Lex, "Why must you show such insolence to your new God when I will punish you."

Lex laughed, "I don't think you'll be punishing anybody."

Rose/Chac lept from her chair, "If I had my hand ribbon device I would kill you where you stand."

Lex nodded and walked to a bookshelf and opened a panel in it. He reached in and pulled a small case out and opened it, "Are you talking about this device?"

Rose/Chac moved towards Lex but was stopped by the Guard, "If you give me that, I will make you my First Prime."

Lex smiled, "The day I give you that is the day my dead father comes back to life."

Rose/Chac leered at Lex, "Do you know a Faith Lehane?"

Lex moved quickly to Rose/Chac, "I know exactly who she is."

Rose/Chac smiled, "Did you know she's about to attack?"

Lex rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

Rose/Chac raised her eyes to Lex and as her eyes glowed, "Did you know she was waiting for your base in Russia to be destroyed, and that she has an inside person here?"

Lex backed away, "Tell me who the inside person is and you can go free with the ribbon device."

Rose/Chac sat down, "That I can't tell you, but I can tell you how they'll assault your base."

Lex sat in front of the Goa'uld, "Ok, I'm listening."

Rose/Chac smiled, "They plan to use Pokemon to tunnel into the base."

Piper/Sims became worried, "Sir for them to do that they would need Pokemon that can dig through solid rock."

Lex nodded, "And our intel says they don't have those type of Pokemon."

Rose/Chac frowned, "Then your intel is wrong."

Lex got up, "I'll trust my intel before I trust you. Take her back to her room and keep her there."

The Guard nodded and lead Rose/Chac back to her room.

Piper/Sims smiled, "You made a wise choice."

Lex smiled, "There was no way I would have given her that device and let her go. Even if her information was real. So if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Piper/Sims nodded, "Until later sir." Piper/Sims turned and left.

Lex picked up his phone, "I want listening devices planted in the ground to detect any possible tunneling."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Pyramid everyone was ready to go when Faith got a message.

Buffy read the message also, "It says Lex knows about us tunneling into his base."

Faith sighed, "We can't put this off any longer. Let's get the son-of-a-bitch"

As the teams were about to leave one of the base camp Guards ran up to Faith, "Excuse me ma'am, before you leave you'll want to take these." She handed Faith a large box full of a new Pokeballs, "These Pokeballs are designed as a Prison Ball. They'll capture the other persons Pokemon and returns them to a state of being wild when you release them."

Faith nodded, "Get them to the others also."

The Guard smiled, "I already have ma'am, you were the last to get them to."

Faith looked at the Guard and smiled, she then looked at the driver, "That way please." Faith looked up and seen all ten Gargoyle flying over head. She sat back for the two hour ride to where she would began tunneling towards Lex's base. The drive was boring, except for the slapping of mosquitoes and the occasional dodging of wild Pokemon. But they finally arrived. Faith got out of the jeep and stretched, and then looked at her watched.

Faith looked at her watch again and then keyed her mic, "This is Slayer-One, all teams have a go."

Just then several Onix, Steelix, Rhydon and Rhyperior appeared.

Faith smiled, "Ok guys just as we practiced. Let's get tunneling."

The Pokemon turned and started to tunnel.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Lex's base Piper/Sims was sitting in a meeting with Lex, Drakken and Canmore. She looked at her watch and sighed hoping she can pull off her little plan, "Sir if you'll excuse me. I need to make sure all the Security Measures are in place."

Lex nodded and Piper/Sims left and headed straight for the Security Center. Once there she looked around as if she was making her rounds.

She then made her way to a computer and made a few adjustments to the Tunneling Detection System. It was now shut down but it read that it was active. After another hour she returned to Lex's office, "Everything is in place sir."

Lex smiled, "Now gentlemen we wait for the bitch squad to attack."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Before she entered the tunnel Faith flip closed her cell phone with a smile. She reached up and keyed her mic, " Good news people, I just got world that Lex's Tunneling Detection System has been disabled. So let's get in there and get that son-of-bitch." Faith released the mic button and entered the tunnel she was amazed that her Pokemon had already tunneled half way to Lex's compound. When she caught up with them, they were resting before continuing. Faith gave a gentle smile, "Go right ahead my friends you need to rest a few."Faith knew she was under Lex's Tunneling Detection System. She just hoped nobody seen the programming had been altered to keep them from being detected. Faith then keyed her nic, "This is Slayer-One, we are now under Lex's base let's surface." A few minutes later all the Pokemon broke through and emerged from the tunnels.

Shego looked around and couldn't help notice how dark it was.

Just then they all heard Lex's voice, **"WELCOME TO MY BASE, I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU. EXCEPT FOR FAITH ALL OF YOU WILL DROP YOUR WEAPONS, OH AND POKEMON. AS FOR FAITH SHE'S TO KEEP HER BEST POKEMON TO DO BATTLE AGAINST ME!"**

Faith brought out her Pokeball and commanded her Luxray to come out to battle, "Come on out Jolt."

A moment later Faith Luxray appeared "LUXRAY!"

Faith liked it, not only was her Pokemon at Level-75, But it evolved twice at the base camp.

Lex walked out on the Battlefield, "Will you please take the others to the Battle Arena Seats. I wouldn't want them to miss this."

As Faith was getting ready she looked up, "So tell me Lex, If I win what do I get?"

Lex snickered, "If you win, I'll turn myself over to you. No questions asked."

Faith nodded, "And If I lose?"

Lex frowned, "Then Mrs. Lehane, you'll die where you stand."

Faith looked at Buffy and then back at Lex, "Then lets do this."


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter-16)

This was the first time Faith and the others have ever seen a Pokemon Battlefield on such a grand scale. But Faith had to put that aside she was about to do battle that would say if she lives or dies.

Faith moved into position and smiled, "Ready Jolt?"

Luxray looked at Faith and nodded, "Luxray."

It was now Lex's turn, he reached down to his belt and opened a small pouch and pulled out his Pokeball, "Ok Lucario, it's time to battle."

Lucario shot out of its ball and took a fighting stance, "LUCARIO!"

Lex looked at Faith while he talked to Lucario, "Let's win this my friend."

Lucario turned facing Faith, "Lucario."

Faith smiled, "Jolt use Thunderbolt."

A Thunderbolt shot at Lucario hitting him at full force.

Lucario flew back a few feet.

Lex nodded, "Lucario, Shadow Ball."

Lucario formed a dark looking ball between it hands and fired it at Jolt.

Jolt flew back and hit the wall behind them.

Faith looked worried, "Jolt, use Crunch."

Jolt used a move that looked like it was a biting move causing Lucario to fell back a few feet.

Lex stepped forward, "Lucario, use Strength."

Lucario grabbed Jolt and threw him across the arena.

Doing so caused Jolt to faint.

Lex smiled and handed Lucario a small item called a Spooky Plate. It's used to boost Ghost Type moves. He looked at Faith as she called back her Pokemon, "Come on back Jolt you did real good."

Lex snickered, "Well ain't this touching, I told ya what would happen if you lost."

Faith sighed, "I know."

Lex stepped back, "Lucario, With all your power I want you to hit her with a Shadow Ball."

Lucario looked at Lex as if he was crazy knowing that it could kill her. Lucario shook its head no, "Lucario."

Lex frowned, "I command you to to as you're told."

Again Lucario shook its head, "Lucario...Lucario."

Lex grabbed Lucario and faced him towards Faith, "You will use a Shadow Ball on her."

Lucario shook free and turned and faced Lex and for the last time shook it's head no, "Lucario."

Lex was fed up, he reached into his jacket and pulled out Lucario's ball. He was about to call him back when Lucario grabbed the ball tossing it to Faith and then ran to her side.

Faith smiled as she looked at Lucario and the ball, "Damn Lex, it looks like your Pokemon turned on ya."

Lex sneered, "Fine, I'll just use my ace in the hole. Mr. Sims will you please kill this bitch and her friends?"

Sims just stood there pulled out a gun smiled and pointed it at Lex, "I'm sorry sir I can't do that."

Lex was shocked to see his assistant turn on him.

Piper/Sims looked at Faith, "Hey girl, can I take this Holo-Projector off now?"

Faith laughed, "I don't give a shit. It's no longer needed."

Piper/Sims reached up and deactivated the Device changing back to her normal self. Piper smiled, "Damn it's good to get that damn thing off."

Just then Heather came running in, "Good news, we have Drakken, Canmore, the Quarrymen and what's left of HenchCo." Heather looked at Lex, "Damn Lex, you don't look to happy."

Lex sneered as some of those who came with Faith and Buffy took him into custody. Several minutes everyone was outside, the prison balls were opened and the Pokemon that were in them were returned to the wild.

Lucario was a different story, he wanted to stay with Faith.

She looked at him, "So you want to stay with me?"

A small smile formed on Lucario's face as he nodded quickly, "LUCARIO...LUCARIO."

Faith couldn't turn him down, "Ok, lets go back to base."

Back at the base Sam and Janet were waiting when Faith and the others returned, "We did it ladies."

They congratulated them.

"We got good new ourselves." They stepped aside and there behind them was Rose.

Sam stood next to her, "While you guys were out battling Lex and his people, we were busy having the Goa'uld removed from her by the Tok'ra."

Faith and Buffy hugged their friend, "It's good to have you back girl."

Rose had tears coming down her face. "I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone to seriously."

Faith looked at Sam and Janet, "Thank for giving us our friend back. "

Sam smiled, "No problem."

Sam saw a few feet away Lucario, "I see you have a new friend."

Faith turned "Oh yea, this is Lucario. He used to be Lex's, but he turned on Lex when he tried to have Lucario kill me."

Janet smiled at Hawkeye, "Just goes to show ya that the Pokemon won't take lives if they don't have to."

Faith smiled, "Since I like to name my Pokemon, I'll name him Hawkeye after the character Hawkeye from the book 'Last Of The Mohicans'."

Hawkeye stood there proudly with his arms folded and nodded, "Lucario."

They all laughed.

Faith then knew she couldn't avoid knowing, "So how many of our people are dead?"

Buffy smiled, "None."

Faith sighed a sigh of relief, "And what of HenchCo and the Quarrymen."

Again Buffy smiled, "None, they did however have several wounded. Nothing but a few days in the Hospital will cure."

Faith smiled, "That's good news."

She then looked at Shego who was walking towards them, "We just put Lex, Canmore and Drakken into Cryo-Stasis. Also to be on the safe side we took a blood sample and it has been concluded that he is no Clone. He's the real deal."

Faith got up, " Need to call Martha and let her know we caught the son-of-a-bitch."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later SG-1 was ready to leave. Sam hugged Faith and Buffy goodbye.

Faith smiled, "Just remember that you're always welcome back at the school."

Sam hugged Faith back, "We'll remember that."

A few seconds later SG-1 disappears in a bright light.

Faith turned to where the others were, "Ok people let's spread the word that it's time to pack up to go home.

As they were packing four men arrived, "Mrs. Lehane?"

Faith turned, "It all depends who you really are."

The first man with his ID ready, "We're with the U.S. Bureau Of Prisons. We're here to take Drakken, Luther and Canmore back to Prison."

Faith got up and lead them to where the chambers were., "Here ya go, they're all your's."

The men took the chambers and took them to their new Prison. A few hours later Faith was relieved to get them off their back when Shego came into her and Buffy's tent with a message.

Faith was pissed, "It says that Lex never showed up in Prison. I believe he was taken and possibly revived." Faith looked at Shego, "Ok girl time to start the usual."

Shego nodded and left to start her search.

Buffy sat and sighed, "Does it say what happened to Drakken and Canmore?"

Faith nodded, "They're in Prison, Drakken will be in general population. Canmore will be going to Cryo-Stasis." Faith frowned, "Lets go and see what Shego has?"

Buffy nodded and the two headed to the Communications Tent.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Three week later everyone was back at the school, and no clue to where Lex was. The Gargoyles agreed to stay until Goliath and Elisa'a baby was born. Shego and Heather decided that it was time to see the Willow, Tara and the Charmed Ones so they could get the potion to have a baby. And sure enough Shego was pregnant again.

Shego couldn't contain her joy she had to tell everyone. When she got home she told Anne and Laura. They were so over joyed that they wanted to throw her a party. So the two women set out to do just that. A couple of hours later Heather walked in and had Shego launch herself at her.

Heather smiled, "I love you two but isn't this ridiculous?"

Shego Smiled, "Not when the Doctor tells a girl she's pregnant."

That evening after feeding, bathing and putting the the babies to bed and Shego and Heather took a shower together and then made love well into the night before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day the two made the announcement to the others about Shego being pregnant. Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather jumped up and down for joy.

But then Faith got serious, "I know you want to celebrate, but that has to wait. We need to find Lex and fast."

Heather looked at a map, "Then where do we find him?"

Faith looked at the map, "Let's look at it from Lex's point of view. All the bases he worked at were gone. I suggest we start from there ."

Over in Russia Lex was revived, he was drinking a bottle of whiskey, "I want 24/7 surveillance on that place they call a school."

The new assistant nodded and left.

Lex took another drink, "Now it's my turn."


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter-17)

The next several weeks Lex had the school under heavy surveillance. Faith and the others knew they were there. Those who were watching tried to change positions to keep from being seen. But the schools Surveillance System is considered the best anywhere. So Lex's people just decided to sit back and keep an eye open.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Shego and Heathers house, Shego had her head stuck in the toilet losing her cookies. Heather was siting behind her rubbing her back.

Shego looked at her wife, "Damn I hate morning sickness."

Heather smiled, "Hey last time it only lasted the first Trimester, it may go away before that."

Shego leered at Heather, "Don't I wi..." Shego quickly turned and stuck her head back in the toilet and threw up again.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

By lunch time most of the throwing up had eased up. Shego was in line at the school's cafeteria getting her some food when one of the lunch laddies tripped and dropped a pan full of liver and onions. When Shego seen and smelt the liver and onions she dropped her tray and made a beeline for the restroom. A few minutes later she felt better enough to eat some chicken soup and crackers.

A hour later at the Command Center Shego was nursing a bottle of water and a headache when the search she had going struck pay dirt. She read the print out and smiled as she took off running to give the good news to Faith and Buffy. A few minutes she burst into Faith and Buffy's office as they were about to enter the bedroom that was built for them, "I just hit pay dirt."

Faith jumped and pulled her hand out of Buffy's pants.

Shego smiled, "Sorry but you need to read this."

Faith took the read out and started to read it. When she got to a certain section she was smiling from ear to ear, "Well Lexy boy it's time for you to go down permanently."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Over in Russia Lex was sitting in the rebuilt base that was destroyed a few months ago by Piper. He was still smarting from that one. He wondered where she got that kind of Technology, he knew all to well that type didn't exist or did it. He read that the U.S. Air Force was developing weapons and other Technology that was out of a Science Fiction Movie. He figured it had to come from one of two sources, The Air Force has good tech engineers working for them. Or it was Alien.

He sat his drink and paper down and picked up the phone to make a call to someone he knew in the Air Force. After talking for an hour or so Lex hung the phone up. He was about to call and see if the package his friend mentioned had arrived. Just as he picked up the phone he new assistant walked in with a small package, "This just came for you sir."

Lex nodded, "Thank you, you can leave now"

His assistant nodded and left his employer alone.

Lex opened the small box, and inside was a small device just like the one Piper used. Lex picked it up and activated it. He then put it on his shirt and he quickly turned into a teen female. Lex smiled and read the note that came with it. "Yo Lex, here's a little gift I thought you could use to get back at those bitches. Have Fun. P.S. The device has enough power for ten hours before you need to recharge it."

Lex smiled, "Those dumb bitches won't know what hit them." He then deactivated the device and called his assistant, "I want you to have my plane ready in one hour. I'm going back to the States."

His assistant nodded, "Yes sir." He turned and left to do as he was ask.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school, Faith had called a meeting, she was going over the findings when piper spoke up, "Does the FAA know when he'll land?" His plane lands in six hours in New York. And then it'll land here in Sunnydale eight hours after that."

Piper nodded, "Then why is the Air Force getting involved?"

Before Faith could answer Sam and Janet walked in and Sam answered, "Because Miss Halliwell, he has a piece of Technology that the Government wants back."

Piper leaned forward, "What's so important about this piece of Technology"

Sam sat in a chair, "This piece of technology is just like the device we loaned you. We're in the process of producing a sound frequency that can counter the Holo-Trechnology. Until then, he could look like anyone he wants for ten hours at a time."

Piper sat back shocked at what she learned, "Where the hell are you getting this Technology from, Aliens from another planet?"

Sam sat back, "Yes Miss Halliwell that's exactly where we got it."

Faith laughed, "That's the Air Force for ya, have all the best toys and none of it is available to the public."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Faith stood up right, "Ok, we need to get ready for Lex's arrival. A team will be picked to make the plans. Sam will be on the team because she knows how to handle this Technology."

She looked at the papers, "Also we're going to choose a security team that will escort Lex back to Pacifica once we capture and get him into Cryo-Stasis. Shego and Martha will be on the planning team. So lets get busy people." Faith, Sam Carter, Shego and Martha stayed so they could start the planing. Faith looked at her watch, "Ok, we have fifteen hours before he arrives in Sunnydale lets make sure he never escapes again."

For almost nine hours the small group had gone over every detail of a plan that will have Lex in the new Cryo-Stasis Wing of Pacifica.

Faith sat down and rubbed her face, "Ok lets get the others together and go over the plan with them."

Shego picked up the phone near her and called the others in. After making the call Shego made a beeline to the restroom and lost her dinner.

Sam smiled, "First pregnancy?"

Faith laughed, "We wish, no this is her second pregnancy. But we can chalk this up in the books."

Shego walked in and grabbed her water, "How's that?"

Martha spoke before Faith could, "You got threw this meeting without running to the restroom every ten to fifteen minutes."

Everyone had a good laugh, including Shego.

Thirty minutes later everyone had showed up for the meeting.

Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people we have just a few hours before Lex gets here, We were told By the FFA in New York that he left about an hour ago."

Heather leaned foward, "When do we deploy?"

Faith smiled, "We go in five hours. Now here's what the four teams are gonna do when Lex arrives."

For the next few hours they went over the plan with the team leaders.

Faith was looking at the others, "...so it's important that once the plane is in the hanger, you Heather will need to get to the plane and disable the Landing Gear so the plane won't take off."

Heather nodded.

Faith took a drink of water, "Once the Landing Gear is disabled, Sam and Janet will activate the sound frequency that will cause the Holo-Device to malfunction." Faith leaned on the podium and looked at her watch, "Ok people, according to the time Lex arrives in four hours. Heather you're team two, Goliath you and your Gargoyles are team three, Me and my girls are team one. Martha you'll lead team four."

Shego leaned foward, "Shouldn't I..."

Before she could finish Heather spoke up, "Sorry sweetie you're not going. We can't risk you getting hurt and lose the baby."

Shego leaned into Heather, "Always thinking of the other person first. I love you Heather."

Heather kissed Shego's forehead and smiled, "I know."

Faith rolled her eyes, "All right enough of the mushy stuff. Lets get ready."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lex sat and looked out the window of the plane. He smiled at the plan he had come up with that would bring down Faith and Buffy Lehane once and for all. But what he didn't know is, His plan failed the moment he thought it up. When he received the Holo-Device plans were being put into action to recover the Device and to send him back to Prison. He smiled as the pilot came over the intercom, **We'll Be Landing In Fifteen Minutes Sir.**

Lex reached into his pocket and brought out the Device and put in on under his jacket and activated it. He looked in a small mirror and seen he looked like a teenage girl. He tightened his seat belt as the plane came in for a landing.

After the plane landed it taxied to the hanger, as it entered a ground personnel signaled for it to stop. As it did the wheels were chocked. But just as he was about to leave the plane all hell broke loose.

The teams had been waiting for Lex's plane to land and when it did they went through the paces of the plan. Heather watched as the plane stopped and the wheels were chocked. When they were she flew down and with her hand she sliced off the front Landing Gear. The plane opened up depositing a young teen girl and the two pilots. Sam reached over and flipped a switch causing a sound frequency to interfere with the Holo-Device.

The Gargoyles took positions out side of the hanger to cover any possible chance of escape.

Martha's team then moved in on the three. Martha walked up and searched for the Device on the girl. When she found it she pulled it off the girl changed back to Lex. When he was back to normal Martha pulled a gun and aimed it at his head, "I should kill you here and now. But I have a baby waiting for me back home." Martha then swung the butt of her hand gun around and hit Lex in the jaw. Everyone smiled seeing Lex getting hit, But when he didn't go down Martha then brought her foot up between his legs dropping him like a rock.

Faith cringed, "I don't care who you are big or small, living or dead. You get kicked in the nuts, you're going down."

Everyone laughed at Faith's remark but things got serious again.

Sam walked up and took the Device from Martha, "Alexander 'Lex' Luther, under the National Security Act I'm placing you under arrest for being in possession of Security Level EO-1 Material." he was quickly handcuffed and taken to the holding van. Faith smiled as she watched him being put in the cage area. She then looked at Sam, "So, will I see ya at Edwards for the trial?"

Sam smiled, "Nope, cause I'll be staying at the school during the trial so we all can have some fun while me and Janet's here."

Faith laughed, "Are you and Janet planing on seeing Willow, Tara and the Charmed Ones about having a baby?"

Sam and Janet smiled and nodded.

Faith walked up to her friends and hugged them both, "Well let me be the first to say good luck and congratulations."

Faith looked around, "Ok people lets go home."


	18. Chapter 18

(Chapter-18)

After capturing Lex they arrived at Edwards Air Force Base just a little past midnight. Lex was escorted to the Stockade to await trial on the new charges of escape and being in possession of Security Level EO-1 Material. Once he was out of the truck the Duty Sergeant looked at Faith, "Any special instructions?"

Faith looked at the Guard, "Be sure to keep a watch on him at all times." The Duty Sergeant nodded, "Understood ma'am."

Sam walked up to Faith, "Now that he's in custody, how about a trip to the Officers Club?"

Faith nodded quickly, "Sounds like fun, lets go." Once there Sam ordered a round of beer for the group. She then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled her cell phone out. After making a few calls she smiled, "Buffy and Shego are on their way, we'll be spending the night here on base. I doubt I would have made it back to Sunnydale."

An hour later Buffy was with Faith as Shego was with Heather. Shego was drinking soda wile Heather enjoyed her beer. The fun finaly ended around three in the morning. Once in their rooms they took showers and went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Stockade, Lex laid awake on his bunk wondering how the hell he can escape. He laid there and smiled when the idea came to him. His idea is to escape while moving to the Court building he decided to make his escape then. He smiled and turned over and went to sleep. The next morning the Duty Sergeant banged on his door, "Hey, wake up breakfast time." They passed a tray of food through the door slot. Lex took it and began to eat.

An hour later he was escorted to the showers so he could shower and shave. Once he was done he was given a new suit of close and then lead out to a van that will take him to court. Once he was in the van pulled away from the Stockade. Five minutes later he over powered the Guard that was with him by snapping his neck. Once the Guards body hit the floor Lex banged on the the wall that seperated him from the other guard and driver, "HEY, HEY, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THIS GUARD BACK HERE."

The van stopped quickly a few seconds later the doors opened, "What wrong with him?" Lex smiled, "He's dead asshole?" Lex grabbed the Guards weapon and killed the second Guard and driver. He grabbed the keys and unlocked his cuffs. Looking around he seen that he was in an isolated spot. So he changed into one of the Guards uniforms and walked away from the van.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith was relishing in the comfort of having Buffy in her arms. She looked down at her sleeping wife, kissed her on her forehead. She smiled again but that went away when she heard sirens in the distant. Then it hit her, "Damn it not again." Faith got up and was getting dressed when Buffy woke up, "Hey what's wrong?"

Faith looked over her shoulder, "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

Buffy quickly sat up and began to get dressed, "Shit."

Once they were dressed they walked out of their Motel room, just as they got outside Sam and Janet came running up to them, "Bad news girls..."

Faith raised her hand, "I already know. I heard the sirens in the distance and put two and two together."

Sam smiled, "Damn you're good. I only found out ten minutes ago."

Buffy giggled, "It's a gift."

Faith leaned on the banister out side her Motel room, "What are they doing to get him?"

Sam stood next to Faith, "They locked the base down, no one gets on or off the base. incoming flights are allowed to enter, but outbound flights are cancelled."

Faith nodded, "Let's wake the others and help with the search."

Sam smiled, "The Air Force has ordered all search teams to report to you. Do to your experience."

Faith smiled, "Cool!"

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lex was trying to stay out of sight, he was trying to find a way off the base. But everywhere he turned he was blocked. Lex looked looked around, and was amazed at the security. The last time he seen this kind of security was just after nine-eleven. So he knew it would take a miracle to get of the base. So all he could do is wait till security let up and he could leave.

Faith and her people were guided to a special Command Post for the search.

Shego looked around and snickered at what they had. She leaned to Heather, "Damn sweetie this stuff is stone age compared to my Command Center."

Heather gave a fake shocked look, "Hey they try their best." But then Heather laughed, "But I have to agree, this stuff is stone age computers."

Faith stepped forward, "Can I have your attention please." All the Air Force personal turned to look at Faith, "During this operation I'll be in charge. All information will be given to Shego who will then give it to me. The reason for this is that Shego is my Communations and Security Expert. So let get to work people."

The Air Force personnel turned to their monitors and began their search for Lex.

Faith leaned forward on a railing watching the fury of work going on. She sighed and rubbed her face and looked at Buffy, "Baby, will this crap with Lex ever end?"

Buffy took Faith's hand and kissed it, "It'll end once we get him back into custody and in the Cryo-Stasis Wing of Pacifica."

Faith nodded, "I hope so sweetie, I hope so."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next four days every personnel on the base searched for Lex, but no one could find him. When they got a lead to his location he was gone by the time they got there. Faith was getting pissed.

Out by the dry lake bed Lex was hiding in an old Ammo Bunker. He knew he was safe for a while cause he watched them search the area. With the camping gear and the Portable Air Conditioning Units he stole from the Exchange store and the food he stole from the Base PX he would be able to hold up where he was for a week or so. He walked over and checked the weapons he had, he had five clips of ammunition for the M-16 and six for the 9-MM.

He then took stock of his supplies, he didn't need any food for at least two weeks. But his water was running low and he knew he had to risk being seen to get his water jugs filled. So he decided to wait till nightfall to get his water.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Command Center, Faith was reading some reports when she came across a report that showed the thefts from the Exchange and PX.

Faith couldn't believe they never showed her the reports, "Shego look at this?"

Shego took the paper and read it, "Where was this?"

Faith sighed, "Buried in all these reports. Get on the phone and call the Base Commander." Shego smiled and did as she was asked, she knew there was gonna be some hell raising in a few minutes.

And sure enough, the shit hit the fan.

Faith leaned on the desk, "And you felt that the theft of enough camping gear to outfit a Scout Troop and enough food to feed the homeless of L.A. for two days not important?"

General Brice leaned forward where he was now face to face with Faith, "Listen little girl, I don't go around telling you how to do your job. So don't tell me how to do mine."

Faith sneered, "Well as long as the President says I have authority on this search, I will tell you exactly how to do your job."

The General stood, "Well Mrs. Lehane we'll just have to see about that." He reached over and picked up the phone that was a direct line to the White House, After a few minutes of talking to the President he hung up, "I stand corrected, but I still feel that the report was just a low level report."

Faith stood and walked to a window and looked out at the aircraft. She turned and walked to a map, and smiled. She turned and banged on the glass and motioned for Shego to join them.

A few minutes later Shego walked in and sat in a chair by the door, "Speak it girl."

Faith smiled, "As we know Lex can't get off the base, so he's held up somewhere. This report states that the Base Exchange was robbed of enough camping equipment to outfit a Boy Scout Troop. They also reported the theft of two Portable Air Conditioning Units and several cases of batteries and a few Auto batteries to boot. And then there's the theft of enough food to feed the homeless of L.A. for two days."

The General nodded, "Yes I see where this is leading, he's held up somewhere. But he's held up here on base where he needs Air Conditioning."

Faith smiled, "Correct, but where?" Faith looked at the map for a few minutes, "General what's this area here out by the lake bed?"

Shego got up and stood next to Faith to she what she was pointing to.

The General looked at the map, "Those are old Cold War Ammo Bunkers. They're not in use anymore because we built State of the Art Bunkers. Years ago when the Ammo was stored there some of it would go off because of..." The General smiled, "The heat. They don't have Air Conditioned rooms like the new Bunkers."

Faith turned to pick up the search report, "They already searched there, but if I'm correct Lex was watching until the search ended."

The General nodded, "And with the stuff he stole from the Exchange he moved right in."

Faith smiled, "Now you're thinking like Lex."

The General reached over and picked up the phone, "This is General Brice, have all available personnel gather outside the Command Building with Non-Lethal, I repeat Non-Lethal Weapons. Shall we go get him ladies?"

Shego was about to get up when Faith stopped her, "Don't even think about it chica. Heather would have my head as a trophy if you went. You can stay here and monitor Communications."

Shego crossed her arms and gave a fake pout and then she let loose the puppy dog eyes.

Faith smiled, "That won't even work girl."

Shego stuck her toung out at Faith, "Meanie." and then smiled, "Be safe."

Faith hugged her friend, "I will."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few minutes later Faith and General Brice walked out and met those who were going to help capture Lex. The General stood on the top step, "Listen up, we may have a location of the fugitive Lex Luther. We believe he's held up at the old Ammo Bunkers. Because of how many there are it may take a few hours to search them all. So saddle up and lets move out."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty ninutes later the search group was out side the Bunkers.

Faith sighed, "Listen up, Lex Luther is armed and will do anything to keep from being captured. So if you want to back out now do so. I promise you will not be punished if you do" Faith looked around and saw an Air Force Private walk forward, "I'm sorry ma'am, my wife just gave birth to our first child. And I would like to see her grow up."

Faith smiled, "Hey no problem. My Communications Expert is pregnant with her wife's baby. That's why she didn't get to come. So go on home and be with that new baby."

The Private smiled and turned to go home.

Faith looked around, "Good lets start the search.."

For almost two hours they searched the Bunkers with no luck. Faith was about to call it off when she noticed that the door she was next to was wet. And the only way it could get wet like it was is rain, and that hadn't happened for almost a week or Air Conditioning. Faith smiled on the second choice. Faith looked at the General and motioned to the door she was at. When she had enough back up she slowly opened the door.

Once opened, Faith entered the Bunker and looked around and there in the corner asleep on a sleeping bag was Lex. She then slowly handed the weapons to a Sergeant so Lex couldn't ever get to them again.

She then slowly walked over to where he was sleeping and tapped him on the shoulder.

Lex stired, "Mommy I don't wanna go to school today."

She looked at the others who were trying to keep from laughing. After a few minutes Faith reached over and picked up an old news paper and rolled it up and with all her strength whacked him right across his rear.

Lex jumped like he had been shot, "Who the...?"

Faith smiled, "Guess who asshole?"

A few hours later the news was spread that Lex was back in custody. And this time Faith's people was gonna handle his transportation to and from his trial, which didn't last long. A few months later he was found guilty of all charges. But everyone wanted to hear his sentencing.

The Judge looked up, "Alexander Luther, it is the ruling of this Court that you be sentenced to Cryo-Stasis at Pacifica for no more then one hundred and fifty years, where you will then be returned to the Prison's General Population where you will live out the remainder of your life." The Judge lowered his gavel ending a long and hard fought battle.


	19. Chapter 19

(Chapter-19)

After the trial Lex was lead out to an awaiting plane that will transport him to Los Angeles. Where he will then take a ship to an undisclosed location in the Pacific where he will then be taken by a DSV (Deep Sea Vehicle) to the Prison. But this time Security was being handled by Shego's Security teams.

Twelve hours later Lex was standing in the Cryo-Stasis room of Pacifica Prison. The Warden nodded to the Cryo-Stasis Engineers to begin, "Alexander Luther, you have been sentenced to one hundred and fifty years of Cryo-Stasis. Where you will then be revived and returned to the General Population of the Prison where you will live out the remainder of your life. Do you have any words before you enter Cryo-Stasis?"

Lex looked at Shego, Martha, Faith and Buffy, "Don't think this is over."

Faith smiled, "Oh, I think it is, cause you'll never leave this Prison alive. You see the Engineer had injected you with a Device that if you ever got out of the Prison, it would release a poison into your system and kill you instantly."

Lex snorted, "I guess you did think of everything this time."

Faith nodded, "Yep."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Fifteen hours later everyone was siting back at the school.

Faith stood up and took the podium, "Well my friends, its been a long and hard fought battle. But Lex is now in Prison where he belongs."

Shego leaned forward, "Faith something has been eating at me since we left Pacifica. Did they really inject a Device into Lex that will release a poison if he got out?"

Faith smiled, "Nope, that was all a lie. They implanted him with a new Tracking Device." Faith took a drink of water, "The Tracking Device is designed so he can't block the signal no matter what he does. But it will give off a charge that will render him unconscious until he's recaptured. But enough of the gloomy stuff lets celebrate our return home."

Everyone left the meeting room and went over to the dinning hall for a welcome home party.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several months later Shego was as big as a small car. When she went to the Doctor she found out she was pregnant with twins. Elisa gave birth to a baby girl, who would be human during the day. But at night she would transform into a Gargoyle. Sam and Janet decided to take their leave and spend it there at the school so they could see Tara, Willow and the Charmed Ones. They want to take the potion and have a baby of their own.

Faith and Buffy decided to have that talk and are now planing to take the potion so they can have another baby. Faith walked out onto the balcony of her office, she looked up and seen birds and wild Pokemon flying by. On the ground other wild Pokemon scurried around doing their daily business as if they didn't have a care in the world. Faith sat in the chair and smiled as Buffy came out and sat next to her.

Faith took Buffy in her arms and kissed her, she looked around and knew she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

The End (To Be Continued In Part-4)


End file.
